Birth of Eclipse
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Approved by Andrew2013! This story is my own take on a sequel to his story Naruto and the Sparkling Heart! I hope you all like it! Currently being rewritten.
1. We're Gonna Be Parents!

_**Yo dudes and dudettes! We all know the hit story Naruto and the Sparkling Heart by Andrew2013, and he's letting me do a sequel to this story! And here it is! Get ready for the Birth of Eclipse! I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, so don't ask!**_

"Discord!" = Talking

_'Sombra!' = Thinking_

**"Chrysalis!" = Yelling!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: We're Going To Be Parents!**_

* * *

Ah, another beautiful day in Ponyville! Yes indeedy! Ponies out playing, shopping, working, and a local Alicorn princess puking her guts out! ...Wait...what? That's right folks, we currently find an Alicorn mare puking her guts out in the bathroom of her home, the Golden Oaks Library, barfing into the toilet like there's no tomorrow! She had a lavender coat, horn and wings, a straight dark purple mane and tail with a magenta stripe in them, purple eyes, and a big purple six-pointed star surrounded by six smaller white stars of the same shape on her flank. This is Twilight Sparkle Uzumaki, one of the four princesses of Equestria, and wife to one Naruto Uzumaki, Prince of Equestria.

Standing next to her while rubbing her back was her husband. He had a rust orange colored coat, horn and wings, a spiky blonde mane and tail, and eyes as blue as the very oceans! His mark is a red spiral that resembles a whirlpool. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Prince of Equestria and wielder of the Equestrian Spear! A weapon so powerful, it could wipe out entire nations!

But right now, Naruto was just rubbing his wife's back in an attempt to ease whatever was ailing her.

"I don't...feel so good..." Twilight said when she finally stopped barfing.

"Twi, I think we should get you to the hospital, just in case. I mean, you DO look kinda pale." Naruto suggested. Normally Twilight wouldn't let something like this slow her down, but today wasn't one of those days.

"Okay. We'll go see the doctor after breakfast." With that said, she closed the lid, flushed away the puke, and they headed downstairs once Twilight rinsed her mouth out to get rid of the taste of bile.

Once the reached the kitchen/dining room, the two Alicorns were greeted by a small, purple dragon with green eyes, green spikes, and a green underbelly. This is non other than Spike. He's Twilight's number 1 assistant and first real friend! She hatched him from an egg using her magic as an entrance exam when she was just a unicorn filly. This was when her parents had enrolled her in Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns.

Right now, spike was putting breakfast on the table. He had made omelets for the three of them.

"Good morning Spike!" Hearing Twilight's voice made Spike look up from what he was doing. "Hey Twilight! Hey Naruto!" He greeted with a smile. But that smile vanished when he saw how pale Twilight looked.

"Hey Twi, are you feeling okay? You look kinda...well...off your game, ya know?"

Twilight appreciated Spike's concern, but nonetheless she wasn't going to let him worry too much about her.

"It's okay, Spike! Naruto and I are going to the hospital right after breakfast, so don't worry so much!" Spike was still a bit skeptical, but decided to drop the subject for now.

They all sat down and began to enjoy their breakfast, but twilight pulled out some strange ingredients from the fridge and put them on her omelette.

"Hot sauce, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, mushrooms, honey, and a cherry? The mushrooms I can understand but still, all of that on an omlette?!" Spike asked in confusion from seeing Twilight put all of that on her breakfast.

_'And everypony says __**I'm **__the one with the strange eating habits.'_ Naruto thinks to himself.

"It's nothing to worry about Spike. Just a little craving, that's all!" She said, before diving face first into her food!

"Twilight! What the hayseed?!" Naruto cried out, clearly appalled by his wife's behavior! She looked up from her food with a beard of whipped cream and food chunks on her face. Which she promptly licked off!

"What?" She asked looking quite confused. The two boys just finished their meals and Naruto quickly brought Twilight to the hospital. Not wanting to waste any time, he teleported them to Ponyville Hospital. They walked up to the reception desk where Nurse Redheart was filing paperwork. They rang the bell on the desk getting her attention.

"Hello there. Welcome to Ponyville Hospital. How may we be of assistance?" Nurse Red Heart asked in a friendly manner.

"Yeah hi, uh, Twilight here has been experiencing some rather strange symptoms today, and we'd like to schedule a check-up for her, just to make sure she's okay." Naruto explained.

Nurse Red Heart then brought out a pen and clipboard.

"What are her symptoms?" She asked.

"Well, just today she's experienced a strong case of morning sickness, she seems to be more tired than usual, and she had strange cravings." Naruto decided to leave out what Twilight had eaten out of respect for her dignity.

"Well, a doctor will be available in about ten minutes, so feel free to wait right in those chairs over there."

"Thank you very much Nurse Red Heart!" Twilight replied, thankful that they didn't have to wait long. The two sat down in the comfy chairs and began to wait. They both occupied themselves by reading a couple of books that Twilight always kept around for in case she got bored. Soon enough, they were called in.

"Twilight Uzumaki, the doctor will see you now."

They got up and followed the nurse to the doctors office. The doctor was a Pegasus Stallion with a needle and thread over a group of stitches as a cutie mark. He had a dark green coat and wings, black eyes, and a curly brown mane and tail.

"Good morning mister and misses Uzumaki. I am Dr. Stitch and I will be performing this check-up today! The nurse has already filled me in on the symptoms you've been experiencing Twilight, but I'm going to perform the usual routine that all patients receive anyway."

Dr. Stitch then proceeded to give Twilight the usual routine. Breath intake, heart rate, blood pressure, pupils, throat, reflexes, etcetera. When he was done, he began to explain his suspicions.

"Well Mrs. Uzumaki, as far as the tests show, you are, forgive the pun, healthy as a horse! However, I do have some suspicions as to what may be the problem. But I won't know for sure, until a few tests are run." He then handed Twilight a small plastic cup. "I think you know what to do."

Twilight went into the bathroom and did as the doctor requested. When she came back, he took the cup from her and told her that he would have the results of the test for them in five minutes. When he came back, he had a chart with him, and a look on his face that said 'I knew it!'

"Well Mr. Uzumaki, it would appear that your wife is..." Before he could finish, Naruto fell over in a dead faint! It seemed as though Naruto knew what the doc was gonna say before he could say it!

"I'm what? What is it doctor? Cancer? A parasite? Tuberculosis?! **Spill it man!"**

"Relax Mrs. Uzumaki, it's nothing deadly, you're just pregnant!" He explained putting a reassuring hoof on her shoulder. She sat there wide eyed!

_'I'm pregnant? I'm gonna be a mother?! Oh my gosh!' _**"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" **Her sudden yell woke Naruto from his earlier fainting spell!

"Is it true Twilight? Are you pregnant?!" Twilight didn't even ask how he knew when he was unconscious and simply nodded her head, her smile never leaving. Naruto didn't seem to care that someone was watching! He grabbed Twilight in a hug and dipped her before kissing her right on the lips! "This is wondrous news! We're gonna be parents!"

They then paid the medical bill and made a mad dash for home! They had to tell everypony all about Twilight's pregnancy! Naruto ran off to Fluttershy's cottage to get her and Discord to help him round up the others, while Twilight had Spike write a letter to Princess Celestia, who had gained guardianship of Twilight from her parents, making her Twilights legal mother!

_Two hours later_

Everypony was situated in Twilight and Naruto's living room in the library. All of them had heard that the two had good news, but weren't told what it was yet.

"So whaddya y'all think the news is?" Applejack asked.

"Well, whatever it is, it must be pretty important for the princesses and Shining Armor to be here!" Rainbow Dash suggested. Things were moving far too slowly for her taste. And it's only been three minutes! Three...agonizingly...SLOW...minutes!

Finally, the aforementioned couple arrived downstairs. They were immediately assaulted with questions, but Celestia managed to get them all to back off.

"Twilight, what is this news? Because whatever it is that has happened, you seem happier than usual!" Celestia asked, wanting to know what was going on.

Twilight decided to not leave them in the dark anymore.

"Well you see, earlier today Naruto and I paid a visit to the hospital. It was nothing serious, just a routine check-up! But the doctor ran a few extra tests and...I'm pregnant!" She explained. This got various reactions from everypony in the room!

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy all looked ready to faint, Discord and Pinkie Pie's eyeballs literally popped out of their sockets before landing on the floor. Cadence and Shining Armor were completely and utterly speechless, Luna was wide eyed and open mouthed while going "Ah...ah...ah..." But as for Celestia...

She let out a loud squeal that sounded like a long, drawn out 'E' before leaping for joy and yelling **"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMA!" **Luna congratulated the two soon to be parents before staring at her sister. She was seriously freaked out by the sudden outburst. Everyone else then recovered.

"Well congrats you two!"

"I simply MUST begin working on a set of baby clothes for your foal!"

"This is so AWESOME!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy exclaimed, in that order.

"Oh ho ho! You two have GOT to make me your foals godfather!"

"I better start planning a Baby Shower for Twilight!" Said Discord and Pinkie Pie while they put their eyeballs back in their sockets. Shining Armor and Cadence ran up and hugged Twilight.

"Congrats Twily!"

"You'll make a great mother! I just know it!" They said before letting go.

They all then began to think of names for the foal and just talking about how they've been in general.

"How about the name Jetstream for your foal? I think it sounds awesome!"

"Well Rainbow, that is a good name, but it sounds more like a name for a foal of your own rather than ours." Naruto reasoned. He did like the name, but it didn't sound right for his foal.

"Why not something like Eclipse?" Twilight suggested. Naruto took on his trademark thinking pose. The name seemed to fit their kid. He could feel it in his gut.

"It's PERFECT! If it's a boy we'll name him Solar Eclipse, and if it's a girl we'll name her Lunar Eclipse!" Naruto said. With the name having been decided, the group of friends and family just spent the rest of the day having fun!

However, while this was going on, something strange was happening at the entrance to the Everfree Forest.

It would appear that a portal of some sort had opened! And out of that portal stepped some figures that would end up making things a bit harder on the orange Alicorn prince. ...Figures from his past, when he was a Human.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! I know, I know, I'm evil for doing this. But it's essential for plot convenience! And I know that this chapter is kinda short, but it was all I could come up with at the moment! Also I probably won't be updating for a while.**_

_**Naruto: Why not?**_

_**SaurusRock625: Well, my grandma came up from Texas last night to visit for a while! So I intend to spend as much time with her as possible!**_

_**Twilight: We understand. Your family comes first! Anyways readers, read and review! Keep all flames to yourselves!**_


	2. Unwanted Visitors!

_**Well gang, here's the newest chapter! Just so you know, I have a study hall at school, so I'm working on my stories there for the time being. Anyways, here's the new chapter! I hope you likes it!**_

"I need you like a hole in the head!" = Talking

_'And I need you like a BUG in the bed!' = Thinking_

_"Ya constantly bite, the hoof that feeds you!" = Singing_

**"Who needs you? Not me!~" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Baby Shower And Unwanted Reunions!**_

It has been a few days since Naruto and Twilight found out that they would be parents, and they were making sure that they had everything prepared! After making sure it wouldn't compromise the library's structural integrity, they built a new room in the library to be the baby's nursery, while they kept the guest room.

But in the back of his mind, Naruto couldn't help but feel that something was off. Like something from his past was about to come back to bite him in the tail. But he would worry about that later. Right now, he and Twilight are on their way to Sugarcube Corner for a surprise from Pinkie Pie and the Cake family.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" Naruto was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Twilight. He looked at her and saw that she seemed concerned. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Twi, I'm fine! Just a bit lost in thought is all." Naruto's answer seemed to satisfy Twilight for now, so they just kept walking in comfortable silence.

When they got to Sugarcube Corner, they opened the door and saw that it was pitch-black in there!

"What in the wide wide world of Equestria?!" Just then, the lights went on followed by a shout of **"SURPRISE!"** This startled Naruto so much, he ended up clinging to the roof like some crazy cartoon cat!

Twilight flew up to him and started to calm him down. "It's okay Naruto. It's just Pinkie and the others! They threw a surprise party!" Hearing this Naruto looked around and saw a huge cake, a stack of presents, balloons, a record player, and a banner that said 'Baby Shower' on it.

"Oh! Sorry about that guys!" Naruto apologized as he floated down. "What's the occasion anyway?"

"Twilights Baby Shower, duh! We decided to throw this for you guys since you're having a foal of your own! There's ice cream, and games, and presents, and cake! It's gonna be fun-a-fun-fun!" Pinkie explained while bouncing in place like she always does. She then rushed Twilight over to a big comfy chair and had her sit down.

Then she grabbed a present wrapped in pink wrapping paper and set it in her lap. "That present's from me! Go on! Open it, open it, open it!" And open the gift Twilight did! And inside was a small, slightly worn teddy bear, with pink buttons for eyes and an adorable smile stitched on.

"That's the same teddy bear that I was given when I was born! I just know your foal will love it, 'cause I did!" Pinkie explained as her friend looked at the toy in awe.

"Oh Pinkie, I love it! And I'm sure Eclipse will love it too!" Twilight said, giving her friend a hug. Soon, everypony was giving Twilight presents for the baby.

She got applesauce from Applejack, diapers from Rainbow Dash, baking supplies from mister and misses Cake, a crib from Celestia, a baby mobile from Luna, a special crystal doll from Cadence, a few sets of gender neutral baby clothes from Rarity, a coupon for a pet from Fluttershy, a spell for chocolate milk rain from Discord who when asked simply said "It's for when the foal is old enough for it. Besides, a little bit of chaos at an early age won't have a huge affect on their overall personality as they get older!" Honestly, nopony could argue with that kinda logic.

Shining Armor had given them a set of junior royal guard training armor, for if their foal decides to join. But after the gifts, everypony saw that Naruto was looking like he couldn't let his guard down.

"Hey Naruto, everything okay?" Discord asked. Naruto looked out the window before he began to speak.

"I didn't want to say anything to ruin this little party, but I've had the strangest feeling that something from my past has come to this world. Come here for me!" He explained with a grim expression. Everypony knew what he was talking about. He told them about his past as a being called a human, so they knew he had a right to be nervous.

Suddenly Pinkie started shuddering uncontrollably!

"Uh-uh-uh-o-o-o-oh! We've got a doozy on our hooves!" She managed to say before her shuddering came back ten-fold! Naruto then ran out into the outskirts of Ponyville with everypony, even Twilight following him! And when they got there, Naruto gasped in anger and horror at who it was! Standing there were four humans! But these weren't just any humans.

One of them was a big man with spiky white hair with most of it tied in a ponytail that reached the ground. He had red lines under his eyes, a wart on his nose, seemed to be in his mid sixties, and was dressed like a kabuki character. The second was a woman that appeared to be in her mid twenties, but is really the same age as the white haired man. She had long blonde hair that was tied into twin ponytails, brown eyes, and a blue diamond tattoo on her forehead. She wore a white shirt with a blue obi holding it closed, blue pants, black high heels, and a green jacket with the Japanese character for gamble on the back.

The next two appeared to be eighteen years old. One of them was a girl with shoulder length pink hair, a high forehead, green eyes, and seemed to have a short temper. _**(Also, She's wearing what she wore in the Shippuden arc.) **_The second was a boy with pale skin, coal black eyes, and black hair that appeared to look like the backside of a chicken! _**(Am I the only one who noticed that? Also he's also wearing what he did in Shippuden.)**_ Also, this boy had an air of slight arrogance around him. In order, they are Jiraiya the toad sage, Tsunade Senju the fifth Hokage, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"What are you four doing here?! And, uh, follow up if I may, **HOW did you even get here in the first place?!"** Naruto asked in anger. Everypony had backed up in fear, each having the same thought on their minds. _'Not good! He's pissed!'_ Tsunade stepped forward and just spoke their reasonings.

"We got here using a dimensional transport seal that Jiraiya created. As for why we're here...we need you back Naruto! Your people need you back!"

But Naruto was just growing more and more enraged by the audacity they had. He willed the Equestrian Spear into existence and took a defensive stance. "Why would I EVER return to a village full of people who see me as nothing more than a weapon to be controlled? Your village can burn to the ground for all I care!" Sasuke then stepped up with Sakura following.

"Just come back to the village Naruto! You've been elected as the next Hokage and are needed there!" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke's right Naruto! We need you back! And besides, if you don't come back peacefully, we'll have to use force!" Sakura said threateningly whilst she cracked her knuckles.

But our favorite orange Alicorn wasn't budging! Music began to play from nowhere as Naruto and his ex teammates prepared to sing out what they thought of each other.

"Yeah, well you couldn't defend yourselves without your 'precious weapon!' Face it! That's all you people think I am! So who needs ya?!" This got Sasuke and Sakura mad.

"Oh yeah? Well who needs you?!" They asked.

**Naruto: **_I need you like a hole in the head!_

**Sasuke: **_And I need YOU like a BUG in the bed!_

**Naruto****: **_Ya constantly bite, the hoof that feeds you!_

**Both: **_Who needs you? Not me!~_

Naruto and Sakura then begin to aim hurtful words at each other, while the two higher ranking ninjas just stand there in disbelief at what's going on!

**Sakura:**_I need you like a pain in the gut!_

**Naruto: **_Oh yeah? And I need you like a kick in the BUTT! Ya truly disgrace, the race that breeds you!_

**Both: **_Who needs you? Not me!~_

**Naruto: **_Who needs you? You creepy crawly creatures! You're ugly as sin! Just two scraggly bags of skin!_

**Sasuke: **_And who needs you?! Your tail's your finest feature! Your thick-skinned and a bore, dragging' your hooves around the floor!_

**Sakura: **_Oh! I need you like a rock on my toes!_

**Naruto: **_And I need YOU like a sawk on the nose!_

**Sasuke:**_We're shocked and appalled, by your behavior!_

**Sakura: **_Don't try being' nice. 'Cause that won't save you!_

**All three: **_I'm/we're better off without you I/we can see~~! So who needs you? Not me!~_

As they continued to listen to the song, Twilight began to feel even greater rage hearing what these guys thought about her husband! So, she joined in on the song, taking on the grown ups of the humans, who were still too shocked to say anything! Much less sing!

**Twilight: **_I need YOU like a cold in July! And I need YOU like a punch in the eye! Of all the dumb beasts, not one precedes you! Who needs you? Not we!~_

Having heard his wife join in on the song, Naruto decided to help her. All of their words were aimed at the humans.

**Naruto: **_I need YOU like I need a disease!_

**Twilight: **_Ho ho! And I need YOU like the sun needs to FREEZE! For quickness of mind, a rock out speeds you!_

**Both: **_Who needs you? Not we!~_

Sasuke and Sakura didn't take too kindly to being told off by a pony, so they fought back with a vengeance!

**Sasuke: **_Who needs you? You cross-eyed crazy critters!_

**Sakura: **_You twitter and squawk! And you're knock kneed when you walk!_

**Naruto: **_And who needs YOU?! Ya flatfoot four foot quitters!_

**Twilight: **_You're bitter and you're mad, 'cause you're as ugly as your DADS!_

Discord and Shining Armor decided to voice their own opinions on this matter and stop this pointless argument! Besides, they hated these humans too!

**Discord: **_Oh, I need YOU like I need some more teeth!_

**Shining Armor: **_I lift a rock and find YOU underneath! We're deeply upset, by your demeanor!_

**Twilight: **_I know that I'm mean! But you're de-mean-er! _

**All four: **_No more unlikely team could ever be~~~!_

**Naruto: **_The word is incompatibility!_

**Twilight: **_Not only that, we don't get on ya see!_

**All four: **_So who needs you? Except the race that breeds you! Who needs you?_

**Twilight: **_Not me!_

**Shining Armor: **_Not me!_

**Discord: **_Not me!_

**Naruto: **_Not me!_

**All: **_Not, me!~~~~~_

With the song over, the expecting parents left to calm down.

"Does that happen a lot around here?" Jiraiya asked, having regained his bearings. Everypony just nodded in affirmative. Realization then dawned upon the group of ninjas that they couldn't force Naruto to come back to the village because he was too strong and not even using chakra! They all could sense it! They were honestly hoping that past bonds would drive him to return to the village, but they were wrong. And unfortunately for them, they have no way to return home! ...Oops...

* * *

_**Oops is right! Looks like these guys just screwed up big time! Now I know this encounter might've seemed kinda goofy, but I had just listened to this song and had to get it out of my system! I hope you enjoy!**_


	3. Healing Old Bonds Part 1 Zako!

_**Well, here's the newest chapter! Now, I don't think I'm gonna have a song in this chapter, but that might change as it progresses. But now, Naruto and Twilight actually begin to try and heal Naruto's bond with Tsunade at least. Also the leaf ninjas are now gonna be ponified due to overexposure to the magic of Equestria, in case you're wondering. Now without further ado... ALÕHA EQUESTRIA!**_

_**I still don't own Naruto or My Little Pony!**_

"I'm gonna be a dad!" = Talking

_'Congrats!' = Thinking_

_"Bad luck! When things go wrong, and you feel just like you're cursed! = Singing_

**"Chidori!" = Yelling**

_**Chapter 3: Healing Past Bonds! Scootaloo's Adoption! Part 1**_

Back at Twilights baby shower, which was put on hold, everypony is just playing around and having fun now! We find Naruto and Twilight at the apple bobbing station with Naruto's head in the water. He resurfaces and eats the apple that he got out of there. He seems to have calmed down after his little outburst with the leaf ninjas. "Naruto..." The two turned their heads to see a green Unicorn with a light yellow mane and tail and the kanji for gamble as her cutie mark walking towards them. It turns out that the leaf ninjas got turned into ponies due to overexposure to the magic of Equestria. As a result, Tsunade and Sakura are unicorns, Sasuke is a Pegasus, and Jiraiya is an earth pony.

Naruto immediately got in front of his wife and took up a defensive stance. He wasn't taking any chances! Tsunade just sighed. "You don't have to be so defensive around me Naruto. You know that!" But Naruto didn't drop his guard. "What do ya want?" He asked, his voice laced with enough venom to kill a prairie king snake. And they're immune to rattlesnake venom! She got a few steps closer. "I just want to know how you been while here in Equestria. It does seem like a very peaceful place." Tsunade implied before dunking her head in the barrel and fishing out a green apple.

"I've been fine, up until all of YOU showed up! And if YOU think, I'm going to become the leader of a village full of arrogant fools, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Naruto said with lots of anger in his tone. Twilight had to wrap a comforting wing around her husband to keep him calm. He leaned into his wife's warmth and put one of his hooves to her belly. Tsunade noticed this behavior and made a mental note to talk to the others about this later, but for now, she decided to talk about it with the expecting parents. "Well, congrats on the baby you two. I'm happy for you." This got wide eyes from the two!

"How did you KNOW that?! I haven't told ANY of you leaf ninjas anything about my pregnancy, OR my being married to Naruto! So how did you know?!" Twilight asked, fearful that these guys might try to kill her unborn foals! Naruto told her about abortions from his past world, and she instantly became fearful of humans.

Tsunade merely gave a knowing smirk. "The signs weren't that hard to miss. But don't worry, I'm not gonna try anything! I just wanted to congratulate you two." She said just as Pinkie walked up. "You guys having fun?" "Of course we are! Whenever Pinkie throws a party, I am there!" Naruto said before once again dunking his head in the water and pulling out another apple. "Ta-dah!" "Awww, that's just a boring old apple! But don't worry, there are lots of OTHER surprises in there!" This caused Naruto to spit the apple out making it hit Tsunade in the face! "Ptoo! What kind of surprises?" "Uh, then it wouldn't be a surprise silly!" Pinkie replied before trotting off.

The three looked into the water before throwing caution to the wind, and dunked their heads into the water. When they surfaced Naruto was pulled back into the water by the old rubber ball on a spring trick, Twilights ball popped covering her face in jelly, and Tsunade came up with Pinkies pet toothless Alligator Gummy clamping down on her face!

Over by the punch bowl Sasuke was just drinking a glass of punch...at least until he looked into the punch bowl to see Gummy swimming in it! This caused him to go wide eyed and do an EPIC spit take in Jiraiya's face! That's just Gross! Yet inexplicably hilarious!

Sakura meanwhile was trying to think of a way to get Naruto to leave Equestria and return to the Elemental Nations. Soon though, the baby shower was over, and everyone was making their way home. Tsunade was being escorted to the Golden Oaks Library where she would be staying, while the others would be staying at Sweet Apple Acres. The three would've kept going, but something had caught Naruto's eye. He walked over to an alley where he found a familiar looking scooter parked by the entrance.

"Hey Twilight! Old hag! Come take a look at this!" **"DON'T CALL ME OLD!" **Tsunade yelled as they ran over to him. She punched him in the head like she usually did when he called her old...only to hurt her hoof instead! **"OW!" **"An experienced prince of Equestria always keeps a brick of lead hidden in his mane!" Naruto said while revealing said lead brick.

Twilight saw what it was her husband had found and grew confused. "Why is Scootaloo's scooter parked in an alley?" She asked scratching her head. Naruto looked into the darkness of the alley, and his expression turned grim. "I think I know..." He then galloped into the alley with Twilight and Tsunade close behind! Once they reached the end, all three of them silently gasped at what they saw. There, sleeping in a cardboard box was a Pegasus filly with a wind blown purple mane and tail. There was no mark on her flank showing that she's what most ponies unintentionally call a "blank flank." What this means is that a pony has yet to find their special talent. She's also shivering somethin' fierce due to the chilly early autumn air. This is Scootaloo, one of the founding members of the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' and currently a flightless Pegasus. But what's she doing here?!

"Twilight, let's hurry and get her back to our home, where she can get plenty of rest!" Naruto said while lifting Scootaloo with his magic and putting her on his back. Twilight didn't need to be told twice. Using her own magic, she gathered up the wayward filly's belongings and all three of them gathered off for the Golden Oaks Library! When they got there, they found Spike waiting for them in the living room. "Hey guys! Why is Scootaloo here? And who is she?" "No time for questions Spike! Right now, we need to get Scootaloo to the guest bed! She's freezing!" Said Twilight as she rushed up the stairs. Spike rushed up to prepare the guest room. Once the sheets were laid out, Naruto set Scootaloo on the bed and Twilight tucked her in to keep her warm. They left her alone for a while, deciding to ask her about what happened in the morning.

The three ponies and one dragon went back down to the living room to talk about things. They sat down around the coffee table and Naruto once again tensed up, in case Tsunade turned hostile. Spike was the one to break the silence. "So, who is she? A friend of yours?" "Not a friend Spike. But I suppose you could say that we have some form of history with each other... Bad history..." Naruto said, the angered look never leaving his face. Tsunade didn't let this deter her though. "My name is Tsunade Senju. I'm the fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in The Leaves." She introduced while giving a light bow.

Naruto's glare didn't let up though. In fact his glare just intensified, and his horn lit up with a powerful red aura! He would've said something, but the sound of screaming caught their attention! And it was coming from Scootaloo's room! Naruto and Twilight rushed up to see what the problem was! When they got there Scootaloo was tossing and turning in her sleep saying things like 'No!' and 'leave me alone!' and even 'I don't wanna go back!' Twilights maternal instincts kicked in and she rushed over to the little one. She gently shook her awake. "Scootaloo, wake up! It's okay Scootaloo!" The filly's eyes snapped open as she heard Twilight's voice.

She looked up to see Twilight and Naruto's concerned gazes. She was covered in a cold sweat and panting from fear. "It's okay Scoots! You're safe now! We brought you here!" But instead of thanking the two Alicorns, she instead clung to Twilight like a lifeline crying her little heart out! Twilight looked to her husband and they came to a silent agreement. They would talk to Scootaloo about this in the morning.

_**And so this chapter is done! I'm sorry that it's shorter than I would've liked, but this is all I could think of at the moment! And be sure to check out my newest story, Danny: Warrior of MÄR! I hope you people like it! Well in the immortal words of Tigger from Winnie the Pooh, TTFN! Tah-Tah For Now! Hoo hoo hoo hoo!**_


	4. Adoption And Forgiveness

_**Now where did we leave off...? Oh yeah, we need to see Scootaloo get adopted! And of course Naruto mends his bond with Tsunade. I've been working hard on my stories and I really hope to get some good reviews for it! Well, I'm not gonna keep you any longer, so enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Once again I don't own Naruto, MLP, or any songs that are used in this fic! Also I don't own any DBZ TFS moments that might appear in this story!**_

"Leaf nins... I can't stand 'em!" = Talking

_'I could really go for a few gems right about now.' = Thinking/Flashbacks_

_"Get the crown, save the town, and Mr. Krabs!" = Singing_

**"Rasengan! = Yelling**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Healing old Bonds! Scootaloo's Adoption Part 2 ZAKO!**_

Scootaloo slowly stirred in her sleep noticing something wasn't right. For one thing, she felt warmth! A lot more than her cardboard box would've provided. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to get them adjusted to the light. "Where am I?" Her blurry vision soon began to clear up as the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in the alley she fell asleep in, but she could tell that she wasn't in that DEATH TRAP known as the Ponyville Orphanage. In fact, it looked like she was in someone else's home! "How'd I get here?!"

The door opened to reveal a familiar orange Alicorn coming into the room looking very concerned. "How'd you sleep Scoots? That was quite the nightmare you had!" Naruto asked. Scootaloo was surprised to see Naruto here, and his questions seemed to go in one ear and out the other. "What're you doing here Naruto? Where is here?!" Scootaloo asked in slight panic. "You're in the Library Scootaloo. Twilight and I found you freezing in that alley last night and brought you here." Naruto explained as he trotted over to her and put one of his wings around her to ease her fears.

Soon enough a loud rumble reverberated throughout the room. Scootaloo's hungry belly made itself known as the filly blushed bright red in embarrassment. It came out purple because of her odd colored coat. Naruto just gave a fatherly chuckle before picking Scootaloo up with his magic and putting her on his back. "Sounds like somepony's hungry! Let's head downstairs. Twilight was just making breakfast." He then teleported the two of them into the living room and walked into the kitchen where they found Twilight working at the stove.

Normally Spike wouldn't let Twilight anywhere NEAR the stove much less a frying pan. But during the time she and Naruto were planning their wedding, Twilight started learning from her birth mother Twilight Velvet how to cook. It was a challenge to say the least, but they persevered and Twilight can now cook to the same degree as Spike. Right now she was making chocolate chip pancakes with a side of diced fruits. After flipping the last one she turned around to see Naruto standing in the door with Scootaloo.

"Good morning Scootaloo! I hope you're hungry because I cooked for six today!" Twilight said as she levitated some plates and silverware onto the table. Tsunade then walked in and walked over to Naruto. "Naruto, may I speak to you in the living room? It's important!" Naruto gave a slight nod. "Why don't you go ahead and start without me everypony. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said before using his magic to set Scootaloo on one of the chairs at the table before following Tsunade into the other room.

Naruto looked at the Hokage in all seriousness. "So what's the diagnosis Tsunade?" Tsunade held up a file containing all of the information she gathered. "Well, it doesn't look good brat. Scootaloo has a severe case of malnutrition, serious psychological trauma, but my biggest concern is her wings. From what I've read in the medical records of Ponyville Hospital, her wings aren't the size that they should be for a foal her age! If there are any sort of magic surgeries that can help, I'm afraid that she's too old for them to be successful. I'm afraid that regardless of how old she gets she won't ever fly..." Hearing this hit Naruto like an eighteen wheeler doing eighty on the interstate! This was terrible news! Flying was the ONE thing Pegasi hold as precious to themselves as a unicorn and their magic, or an earth pony and their brute strength! If scoots hears about this...

They heard sobbing coming from the kitchen. Naruto walked in to see Scootaloo bawling her little heart out while Twilight tried to comfort the distraught filly. _'She must've been listening in. Poor Scootaloo... I've got to help her! Somehow...' _Naruto thought to himself as he walked up and also tried to comfort Scootaloo.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Even though Naruto didn't want to leave Scootaloo in her time of need he got up and went to answer the door. When he opened it he was greeted by Celestia having a few files of her own held in her magic. "Hello Celestia. I see that you got my letter. Please, come inside." The princess nodded in thanks and walked inside before setting her files on the coffee table. "I wish I could say that this is just a casual visit, but I'm afraid I have some terrible news regarding the orphanage. It would appear that the foals being cared for are being severely neglected. They are hardly ever fed, beaten on a near daily basis, and they never receive medical treatment! Therefore, it is imperative that we go to Ponyville Orphanage right away and arrest the head of the orphanage so that those poor foals no longer have to suffer!" Celestia exclaimed nearly switching back to the royal Canterlot voice. She then saw Scootaloo walk in before bowing to princess Celestia.

The princess then informs the three grown-up ponies and one dragon of a very shocking fact. "This young filly, Scootaloo, is one such orphan who has suffered in that horrible place." This made the four of them gasp in horror before turning to look at Scootaloo who was looking down in shame. "Scootaloo why didn't you tell us anything? We could've helped you!" Twilight asked worried about the young filly. Tears started to form in Scootaloo's eyes as she began to explain her reasonings. "I was afraid. I thought you would take me back to that orphanage. Don't send me back. Please! **I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!" **Scootaloo yelled as she started crying at the end. She was clinging to Twilight like she was the last parent on earth.

Twilight looked at her husband and the two of them reached a silent agreement. But for now, Twilight just went back to comforting the distraught little filly. After twenty minutes of crying Scootaloo fell asleep. Naruto turned to Tsunade. "Hokage! Stay here and watch over Scoots! We've got business to attend to...!" Naruto ordered as he, Twilight and Celestia walked out the door and to the orphanage. Tsunade knew that she was on thin ice right now so she just complied and sat on the couch next to Scootaloo. Using the levitation spell Twilight taught her she levitated a Daring Do book from a nearby shelf and began reading. But she was also silently praying for the poor bastard who had earned Naruto's wrath. _'I sure am glad it's not ME on the receiving end! I pity whoever has earned Naruto's wrath...'_

_Ponyville Orphanage_

The orphanage seemed like an okay place at first glance. But inside it held a deep, dark, evil secret! Inside were at least twenty foals of varying ages and species. And all of them have been severely abused by their caretakers and the few teenage colts and mares that live here are getting increasingly violent. But even they knew better than to attack Equestrian Royalty.

Naruto and Twilight were currently speaking to the only caretaker of this orphanage who actually treated the foals with kindness and respect. Her name is Tenderheart, a pegasus mare with a dark brown curly mane and tail, an almond colored coat as well as green eyes. But surprisingly, her cutie mark wasn't a heart at all. It was actually two black colored crisscrossing boxing gauntlets showing that combat is her special talent.

"So you're saying that you are only doing these horrible things because your own father threatened to cut off your wings and feed you to the Timber Wolves?!" Twilight asks in shock. Tenderheart nods in affirmative. "It's the horrible truth. I can't fight back against him, he's the one who taught me everything I know about fighting! He could easily kill me by himself if he wanted to!" Just then a stallion walked in.

He had a black and white coat and a white spiky mane and tail. His eyes are a deep brown color, and like his daughter his cutie mark is also a pair of crisscrossing boxing gauntlets. But his gloves are red instead of black. "Good morning Princess Twilight, Prince Naruto. I understand that you wished to speak to me. I am Darkfist, the owner and head caretaker of this orphanage. Please tell me, what is your business here? Have you come to adopt perhaps?" Darkfist asked not knowing that he has been found out. He and all of his lackeys!

"Mr. Darkfist, it has come to our attention that you and your staff have been treating the foals in your care horribly. And we have plenty of evidence to prove it!" Twilight informed him as she teleported the files containing all of the information they had gathered. Medical or otherwise. Reading these Darkfist tried to deny it. "Your highness, I'm afraid you must be mistaken. These documents are obviously forgeries! We have done no such things to the foals in our care." But he could tell they didn't believe him for a millisecond. In fact Naruto snapped his hoof _**(How he did this like a human snapping their fingers nopony will ever know!) **_and Shining Armor walked in with a small squadron of royal guards. "Guards, arrest Darkfist and his employees on charges of foal abuse and lying to Equestrian royalty! But don't arrest Tenderheart here. She told us her side of the story and is exempt from these charges." Twilight ordered as they marched in.

Shining Armor gave a salute. "Yes your highness! Men! You know what to do!" His troops gave a salute before they began to round up the orphanage staff and try to calm down the foals as they cowered in fear at the presence. They'd managed to round up all of the staff and restrained Darkfist, who had retaliated and given Shining Armor a black eye. A guard walked up to Celestia. "Princess Celestia! We have rounded up all of the foals, however one of the teenagers is giving our troops a very difficult time!" As he finished saying this they heard a crash from the top floor of the orphanage! They saw a guard crash through the wall followed by a yell. **"I TOLD YOU BUNCHA LOONATICS THAT I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I KNOW THAT SCOOTALOO IS ALIVE AND UNHARMED!" **

The two princesses and one prince flew up and looked into the recently made hole in the wall to see a fourteen year old unicorn colt with his foreleg outstretched showing he had punched the guard through the wall. He had a dark-brown mane and tail that were so dark they were almost black, and sort of resembled a bird's nest on his head with how the spikes were arranged. His coat was pure white with black stripes on his legs and back. He was also a fair bit taller than most colts his age. The strangest thing about him though was his cutie mark... Or lack thereof.

"Don't think that just because you guys are royalty that I'm just gonna suck up to you like everypony else! I don't give respect to anyone who hasn't EARNED my respect! Now tell me where Scootaloo is before I RIP YOUR WINGS OFF AND **GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" **The colt demanded in a fit of rage. Fortunately the three members of the Equestrian Royal Family understood that this was his rage talking and didn't press charges, but Naruto did catch the last thing he said.

"You know Scootaloo?!" Naruto asked as the three landed in the room. The mystery colt lowered his hoof and calmed down enough to answer. "Yeah, who do ya think helped her escape this hell hole?" His arrogant and prideful nature was nothing more than a defense mechanism. Celestia could see this and could see the years of loneliness and pent up aggression in his eyes. She made a mental note of what she knew was the right thing to do. "Well, we thank you for that. My daughter and her husband had found her sleeping in an alley last night and brought her back to their home. If you'd like, we can bring you there to see her if you wish." Fortunately Celestia's words managed to calm the colt. "Thank you very much princess. I'd really like to see her right now. My name is Zanza by the way."

As they walked at a steady pace to the library, Celestia had her guards fix up the orphanage and help Tenderheart with finding replacement staff while the old abusive staff was incarcerated. When they got there they found Scootaloo was playing around with Tsunade. "Come on old timer! I thought you were supposed to be a ninja!" "Oh, it's on now, squirt!" Tsunade had managed to grab Scootaloo before the two of them tumbled into a bookshelf and got buried under quite a few books.

They popped up, looked at each other, and started laughing themselves silly. Naruto couldn't help it. Even though he wanted to hate this mare who was supposed to be his godmother, he just couldn't...not anymore. Naruto decided to make himself known. "Having fun you two?" Scootaloo looked up to see Naruto, Twilight, Celestia, and a colt that she was very familiar with. **"ZANZA!" **Scoots cried out as she tackled the poor colt to the ground in a fierce, sisterly hug. "Ha ha ha! Hey Scoots! Glad to see you're okay squirt!" Zanza replied in happiness seeing that his surrogate little sister was safe and unharmed. It was then that Zanza noticed something different about Scootaloo. "Hey scoots, did your wings hit a growth spurt or something? And why is there purple in your wings now?"

Hearing this, Scootaloo looked at her wings and saw that they have indeed grown! They used to be a little bigger than Pound Cake's wings. Now they were the right size for a foal her age. She also noticed that they did indeed have purple in them. The primary feathers were still orange, but the secondary ones had turned the same shade of purple as Twilight's wings. "But...how did this happen?!" Twilight asked in confusion.

"That would be my doing, Twilight Uzumaki." Tsunade said with a smirk. "I drew a bit of blood from you and Naruto while you guys were sleeping, and injected it into Scootaloo while you were away. Then, using my magic, I enhanced the DNA in the blood to help the wing growth. Fortunately, it worked. And there are no problems with Scootaloo from the procedure at all. She will fly. But I think you guys know what she needs most." Tsunade explained.

All of them were surprised by this, but Naruto knew what Tsunade was talking about. Naruto levitated a form out of his saddlebag and handed it to Scootaloo. "Go ahead and read that Scoots. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." The filly raised a confused eyebrow but read the form anyway.

_Name: Scootaloo Uzumaki_

_Age: Six years_

_Species: Pegasus_

_Sex: Female/Filly_

_Mother: Princess Twilight Uzumaki_

_Father: Prince Naruto Uzumaki_

_'Is this...?' _She looked up at the two with teary eyes. "That's right Scootaloo. We've adopted you." Twilight said while bringing the crying filly into a hug. The dam finally broke as Scootaloo clung to Twilight crying her little heart out. **"Mommy... I have a mommy!" **Naruto joined in the hug wrapping his wings around the two. He looked at Tsunade and said the one word she thought she'd NEVER hear from him again.

"Thank you... Granny Tsunade."

* * *

_**Yaaaaay! Scootaloo has been adopted! And Tsunade seems to have earned Naruto's forgiveness at long last! Well I'm gonna go work on some of my other stories so, TTFN! Tah-Tah-For-Now! HOO HOO HOO HOO! Also, I'd very much like it if you'd check out my fanfiction called MAR: Wrath of The Betrayed. Check it out and leave a review!**_


	5. Don't Be Such A Dad

_**Well everyone, sorry it took so long but here it is! The newest chapter of Birth of Eclipse! Now in this chapter Twilight will be further along in her pregnancy, and a certain Hyuga will be making her grand appearance. Also in this fic, I've made Alicorn pregnancies shorter than most others of any species. Instead of an 11 month pregnancy like the other equines, Twilight's pregnancy will only last 7 months. Now without further ado...back to the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic.**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Don't Be Such A Dad!**_

It has been three months since Twilight and Naruto adopted Scootaloo, and things couldn't be better for the growing family. Since Scootaloo's wings were now the proper size Naruto was taking the time to teach her how to fly. With Rainbow Dash's help, of course. And as for Twilight's pregnancy, well the foal is developing very well and it's starting to show. Twilight has developed a bump in her belly showing her pregnancy was prominent. However, that wasn't the only exciting thing that's happened this month. Turns out another leaf villager had arrived in Ponyville...but this time, it was a friendly instead of a hostile like Naruto thought it would be.

It was Hinata Hyuga. She is Naruto's little sister figure and one of the very FEW in the village that didn't grow resentful towards Naruto after the fourth great shinobi world war. She was turned into a strange new species of pony that was primarily land based, but she also had the tail of a beautiful rainbow scaled fish, and elegant wavy fins on her elbows and the back of her hind legs. Celestia has categorized her as a Merpony. ...How very appropriate.

Zanza had actually been adopted by Tenderheart and is currently employed as a caretaker for the younger foals. He teaches them self defense in his spare time. When asked why by Princess Celestia he said "The next time a threat comes to Equestria, the Elements of Harmony may not be enough to defeat it! At least this way, the foals will know how to defend themselves in times of danger." Nopony could really argue with Zanza's reasoning, so she allowed this. But he also earned his Cutie Mark as a martial arts teacher doing this. His mark was the Japanese character for snake that was the color red, in a stylized circle.

But right now, we find Naruto, Tsunade and Scootaloo in the park. A lot of foals were there playing with their parents today, but for some reason Scootaloo wasn't one of the ones that was playing.

"Scootaloo? Scoots, are you okay?" Naruto asked. Scootaloo shook her head in a negative fashion.

"I have this funny feeling in my tummy." She said to her dad.

"Funny good, or funny bad?" Asked Tsunade, ready to perform a diagnostic spell.

"Funny BAD." Scootaloo replied not looking up.

Tsunade ran her diagnostic spell on the young filly, but couldn't find anything wrong, medically. "Well the good news is, she's not sick!" Tsunade explained in relief.

Naruto walked to his daughter and put a wing around her. "Want to talk about it?" Scootaloo finally looked up at her father having tears flowing down her muzzle.

"They just won't stop!" Scootaloo said. "Who won't stop?" Naruto asked. Scootaloo proceeded to tell her dad about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's bullying. Name calling, mean notes, taunting, EVERYTHING. After hearing this, Naruto knew what that feeling in her stomach was, but he had a question about the two filly's that Scoots told him about.

"So tell me," said Naruto. "These two filly's, do they bully you and your friends on purpose?" Scootaloo thought about this for a bit.

"Yeah, Diamond Tiara does. But..." She began to think harder and came to a realization. "...Silver Spoon always seemed hesitant to do any bullying! Like she didn't want to!"

"I suspected as much." Scootaloo looked up at her dad to see him looking towards the sandbox. She turned to see what he was looking at. It was a gray earth pony filly with a silver mane and tail. Her mane was done up in a braid and she wore blue rimmed glasses. On her flank was a spoon that seemed to be made of silver. This is Silver Spoon. But something was different about her. For one thing, Diamond Tiara was nowhere around, and Silver Spoon had this aura of depression around her. And her eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying recently.

"Come on Scoots," Naruto said, getting up. "Let's go and have a talk with her."

_**Meanwhile: With Silver Spoon...**_

It just wasn't fair. Silver Spoon wasn't having a good day. First her mother dies, then her dad becomes an abusive drunk, and NOW her dad had abandoned her and left Ponyville for Fillydelphia! Clearly, someone up there hated her guts! So now here she was, an orphan filly crying in a sandbox.

"Why are you crying, little one?" Silver Spoon looked up to find prince Naruto and Scootaloo looking at her with concern and confusion. Concern for Naruto, and in Scootaloo's case, confusion. Knowing that she was in the presence of royalty, she scrambled to her hooves and quickly bowed to the prince hoping that she hadn't upset him. She tensed up even further when she felt him place a hoof on her shoulder.

"There is no need to bow, little one," Naruto said, helping Silver Spoon to her hooves. "Tell me, what is your name?"

She looked a bit nervous, but introduced herself not wanting to be rude. "S-S-Silver Spoon, your highness..." She said with a stutter.

Naruto gave a good-natured chuckle at this. "There's no need to be so formal with me, Silver Spoon. Just call me Naruto!"

Silver Spoon relaxed a little bit hearing this. 'Prince Naruto is so kind. If only my daddy was like this still...' Silver Spoon thought sadly.

Naruto saw this, and used a hoof to lift her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "Now please, tell me, what has you so upset it made you cry?" He asked as gently as he could.

Seeing there was no way to avoid a talk, Silver Spoon told the prince EVERYTHING! Her dad turning abusive, her mothers death, even being abandoned. When she was done explaining, she broke down crying heavily. Naruto was going to comfort the distraught filly, but Tsunade beat him to the punch. She wrapped her hooves around Silver Spoon in a warm and comforting embrace. The young filly didn't even try to fight her off, and just cried her young heart out.

"Shh, there there, Silver," Tsunade said in a motherly manner. "It's okay. Let it all out."

Scootaloo looked conflicted about the situation at hoof. On one hoof, she didn't like Silver Spoon at all because of all the taunts and bullying that she put Scootaloo and her friends through. But on the other hoof, nopony deserves to be abandoned by her family. She decided to at least TRY to get along with the recently abandoned filly.

_**Meanwhile: At the Cafe...**_

"It's tough being the strong-willed-woman when you're a Hyuuga," Hinata said as she was speaking with Sasuke, Rarity, and Fluttershy. "You have an opinion, and dad tries to put a cursed seal on you, and turn you into breeding stock! That's the main reason I took this mission. To avoid my clan, and my so-called 'father's' wrath."

"Seems like you and I have something in common." Sasuke said, putting down his coffee. "My own dad only cared about having a strong heir. I was hoping that Naruto would come back to the village and become Hokage so he could straighten the place out..."

"I just don't understand dads, Sasuke." Hinata said. Sasuke got up from his seat and music began to play from out of nowhere. Hinata looked confused about what was happening, until Sasuke began to sing.

**Sasuke:** _Dads can be a problem. Dads can be a pain! They always act just like they think you've got no brain!_

_Sometimes they're enough, to drive a colt insane! _

_Whoa... Oh, dad~!_

**Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed:** _Oh dad~!_

**Hinata:** _They treat'cha like a baby. Like you're so small you'll break. And then they scream and yell when you make,_

**Hinata and CMC's:** _One mistake!/Yeah, yeah, yeah._

**CMC's:** _All their rules are more, than anyone can take!_

**Hinata and Sasuke:** _W__hoa... Oh, dads~!_

**CMC's:** _Oh, dads~!_

**Sasuke:** _Big dads, small dads. I guess it goes for all dads. They drive you crazy every single day~!_

**CMC's:** _So crazy~!_

**Hinata:** _Fat dads, skinny dads. Even little mini dads!_

**Both:** _But you gotta love 'em!_

**All:** _Anyway~..._

**Sasuke and Hinata:** _You know it's cause they love you. They only want what's best._

_The way they fuss and worry can make a teen depressed!_

**Hinata:** _You wanna tell them "dad, please..."_

**Sasuke:** _"...Give it a rest!"_

**Both:** _Oh... Hey, dad~!_

**CMC's: **_Hey, dad~!_

**Sasuke: **_You make me wanna holler!_

**Hinata: **_You make me wanna shout!_

**Both: **_Find somepony else that you can worry about!_

**Sasuke, Hinata, CMC's simultaneously: **_Please! (Please!) Please! Oh_

**All: **_Please!_

**Sasuke and Hinata: **_Don't be such a dad~!_

**CMC's: **_Please, dad... Don't be such a dad!_

**Both: **_Don't be such a dad~!_

**CMC's: **_Please, dad..._

**All: **_Please, please, please... Da-a-ad~!_

With the song done, a depressed silence set in. "I know my dad wants what's best for me," said Hinata. "But I just wish that he'd stop worrying about the image of the Hyuga clan so much. Or at least worry about us as much as he does the clan. You understand, right...?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied looking kinda sad. "I know how you feel all too well..."

This was when the two of them saw Naruto and Scootaloo walking over to them with a silver colored filly with glasses in tow.

* * *

_**That's all I've got for this chapter right now. Sorry I took so long to update, but I've been working on some of my other stories. Check out my newest story, Twilight Sparkle: The Saiyajinn, and tell me what you think of it!**_


	6. Part 1: Family!

_**You've been taking steps to avoid it, but it's here! The jive battle you've been waiting for! ...Well, at least since the LAST one. As you saw in the previous chapter, Silver Spoon is now an orphan. But fear not my fellow Bronies and Pegasisters, Silver Spoon is definitely getting a better family than her blasted 'father'! And just so you know, right now Tsunade and Jiraiya are the only leaf ninjas that have their cutie marks. Tsunade's is the kanji for gamble overlapping a Red Cross, and Jiraiya's is an open book with a quill writing in it. Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata are all currently 'blank flanks.' But they will all soon get their cutie marks.**_

_**Also, if you wanna see a different sequel to Naruto and the Sparkling Heart, Andrew2013 has posted the first chapter of his sequel! Just check out the story titled Naruto and the Twinkling Soul! Well, I'd say I've taken up enough of your time, so enjoy the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 Part 1: Family!**_

Naruto just finished explaining Silver Spoon's situation to Sasuke and Hinata, and to say the two were mad is an understatement. They were downright PISSED! Sasuke had subconsciously activated his Sharingan, while Hinata did the same with her Byakugan. They had experienced some tough crud in their life, but THIS... This just wasn't fair!

"Oh, you poor, poor filly." Hinata said, deactivating her Byakugan to avoid scaring the little one. She picked up Silver Spoon, and cradled the sad little filly in her forehooves. "It's going to be okay."

Surprisingly enough, Sasuke joined in on the hug. "She's right Silver Spoon. Things will get better. We promise." He said to her. He knew that this little one needed a family more than anything right now, but was unsure of what to do. For now though, everypony decided to head to the library.

When they got there, Naruto explained everything to Twilight. Let's just say, he never wants to get on her bad side...she'll skin him alive!

"Twilight," said Sasuke. "Is there a way to send information to the princess quickly?"

"Yes," Twilight replied while nodding. "Spike is able to use his fire to send and receive letters with ease. Why?"

"Because of this..." Sasuke then turned to the young dragon. "Spike, take a letter!"

"You got it, duck-butt!" He said while pulling out a pen and some paper.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part." Sasuke then cleared his throat before speaking out his letter.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I'm afraid that I have some terrible news to report. One of your youngest subjects, an earth pony filly by the name of Silver Spoon has been recently abandoned by her father. But this is not the worst part of the news I bring. Her father, the owner of Stallion Silver CO. Equestria's leading provider of silver has turned abusive. From what we can tell, Silver Spoon, who is with us at the moment, has been brutally abused by her father both mentally, and perhaps sometimes physically. And as such, I respectfully request for your approval of a court hearing on the grounds of foal abuse.

Your loyal subject,

Sasuke Uchiha.

P. S. I plan on initiating the lawsuit as soon as possible."

With the letter finished, Spike breathed his green fire on the letter, sending it to Celestia. "There, it's on its way! Let's hope she reads it soon..."

"What's gonna happen to me now, Mr. Sasuke?" Silver Spoon asked. She honestly didn't want to go to the orphanage, even if the caretakers are nice now.

"I don't want you to call me Mr. Sasuke. After all..." Sasuke turned and looked at the filly with a smile. "...Is that any way to address your new dad?"

This made everypony freeze. What did he just say?!

"W-what?!" Silver Spoon asked. She was severely hoping that this wasn't a dream.

"You heard me. We'll run down to the orphanage and fill out the paperwork later. Right now, all you need to know is that I've decided to adopt you as my own daughter. I don't know how well I'll do as a dad, but know that I will do everything in my power to help you grow up safe, and loved." Sasuke said as he brought Silver Spoon into a hug.

Said filly just buried her face in Sasuke's chest, not wanting to let go.

_'A family... I have a family again!'_ Was all that was on Silvers mind.

* * *

_**Well, that's all I've got for this chapter! Sorry that it's so short, but here's a list of some of my other stories that you should check out and leave some reviews.**_

_**Scary Godmother: Twilight's Halloween Spooktacular**_

_**Danny: The Son of Fasha**_

_**Twilight Sparkle: The Saiyajinn**_

_**How To Train Your Dragon: Different Dragon**_

_**Well, until next time, ENJOY!**_


	7. Part 2: Uchiha's Cutie Mark

_**Thank you everyone SO MUCH for reading my stories and liking them so much! And I really appreciate all of the constructive reviews that I have gotten from all of my reviewers! And an especially special thanks to Andrew2013 for having given me permission to write this story! Now in this fic, we see Sasuke earn his Cutie Mark, and he proposes to the mare of his dreams in the next! And don't worry, you'll find out what I mean soon enough!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 Part 2: Ultrasound! The Uchiha's Cutie Mark!**_

While Sasuke was holding his new daughter Silver Spoon, who had fell asleep from emotional exhaustion, Spike received a letter.

"*BUURRRP* It's a reply from the Princess!" Spike exclaimed while popping off the wax seal.

"What does it say, Spike?" Twilight asked walking over to her husband. Spike cleared his throat, and began to read the letter aloud.

"Dear Sasuke Uchiha,

I thank you for bringing this matter to my attention. As of now, I have sent out a small platoon of my guards to arrest Silver Ore, and have him brought to Canterlot to face trial. I will need you and Silver Spoon to be present for the court hearing in exactly one month's time.

Signed, Princess Celestia of Equestria.

P.S. I will be over later today to perform an ultrasound spell as well as an identification spell on Twilight and Naruto's foal, so please be ready!"

This normally would've caused Twilight to start freaking out over EVERY little detail, but having been around Naruto for so long, she's had some time to mellow out. But right now, she was just excited to know that the time had come for the ultrasound!

"Oh boy! We better get ready for her arrival!" Twilight said excitedly.

"Too late!" Celestia said next to Twilight. Her sudden speaking caused Naruto to get so startled his skeleton literally popped out of his skin!

"Sorry, Naruto," said Celestia as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No harm done," said Naruto as he put his skin back on. "This kinda stuff happens to me a lot."

By this time, Sasuke and Silver Spoon had snapped out of their stupor, and bowed to the ruler of the day. Celestia had them rise, and the whole group made their way to the middle of the library. She had Twilight lie down on her side.

"Okay Twilight, I need you to stay relaxed while I perform this spell. You might feel a slight tingle, but that's normal." Celestia informed as her horn lit up with magic.

Twilight did as instructed, which was easy for her with Naruto rubbing her back. As Celestia's horn lightly touched the pregnant Mare's swollen belly, a small screen that had an image in different shades of black, white and grey appeared in front of one of the book shelves. Everypony stood/laid there in amazement.

_'That's our foal. OUR foal!'_ Thought Twilight and Naruto in happiness. But upon further inspection, Naruto noticed something about the foal.

"Wait a minute... Celestia, this foal has three heads!" Naruto said a bit freaked out. But Celestia remained calm, like she knows something that the others don't!

"And three horns, six wings, twelve legs, and three tails. Congratulations Naruto,and to you too Twilight. You're going to be having triplets!" Celestia said with much joy at the prospect of having so many grandbabies.

Hearing this caused various reactions. Naruto and Twilight looked very much ready to faint, Silver Spoon went wide eyed and her glasses almost fell off, Scootaloo's jaw fell through the floor, and Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets! Finally, Naruto found his voice again.

"This... This is... This is WONDERFUL news! But what about their genders?" He asked.

Celestia's horn once again glowed as she cast her identification spell. "Well, first of all, you are having two fillies, and one colt. Second of all, it would appear as though all three of them are Alicorns. The first natural born Alicorns since me, Luna, and our mother, Queen Aurora." She explained.

With the examination over, Sasuke and Silver Spoon joined the royal family in deciding names for the colt. Twilight and Naruto had already decided on Solar Eclipse for their eldest daughter, and Lunar Eclipse for their youngest filly. But now they needed a name for their son.

"Okay, so far we've got Pheonix Fire, Morning Glory, Galactic Storm, Equinox, Skate Striker, and Silver Fisto." Twilight Said as she wrote down the chosen names on a chalkboard. But before they could debate on which name to use for their foal, the door to the library was slammed open! Everypony looked to see who it was, and Silver Spoon immediately hid behind Sasuke in fear.

It was an Earth Pony stallion with a silver coat, black eyes, and a brown mane and tail. But unlike Silver Spoon who has glasses, he wears a monocle over his left eye. This is Silver Ore, the ex-father of Silver Spoon. And boy, does he look pissed!

His eyes immediately locked on to the trembling filly hiding behind Sasuke. "There you are you ungrateful brat!" Silver Ore said in rage. He began to move to Silver Spoon, but Sasuke intercepted him. The two stared each other down, and Sasuke flared out his wings in an attempt to make himself appear bigger.

"What do you think you are trying to do with my daughter?!" Sasuke asked his Mangekyo Sharingan blazing in both eyes. These eyes unnerved Silver Ore, but he didn't back down.

"That brat doesn't deserve a family!" He said while pawing the ground with a forehoof. "That brat deserves to die! So I'll kill her just like I did her whore of a mother!"

Hearing this set Sasuke off, his newfound fatherly instincts yelling at him to protect his child from this murderer. His wings lit ablaze with heavenly white fire, and with a mighty flap of his wings he launched laming feathers at Silver Ore! Said murdering stallion was too shocked to move, so every feather landed a direct hit! It wasn't strong enough to kill him, but it was enough to give the guards enough time to cuff Silver Ore, and throw him in the prison wagon!

The white flames on Sasuke's wings died down, and he turned to face his recently adopted daughter. She crashed into him in a fierce hug as she began to cry her eyes out.

"*Sob*He... He killed my mama!" Silver Spoon managed to say in her crying state. Sasuke just held her as she cried her little heart out.

"It's okay, Silver." He said soothingly. "Let it out. Let it all out."

Scootaloo suddenly gasped. "Mr. Sasuke, you got your cutie mark!"

This made all of them, even the crying Silver Spoon look at Sasuke's flank in shock. "On his flank was a bronze colored spartan shield with a pair of black wings with a white outline on the sides. But in the wings and shield was the very same white fire that he used against Silver Ore!

"Whoa," said Sasuke. "What were those white flames?"

Celestia stepped up. "I have seen those flames only one other time." Celestia said with a forlorn look. "Fifteen hundred years ago, back when Luna and I were fillies, our father, Kind Inferno was the wielder of the white fire of the heavens. His holy white fire would smite his foes, but it would never harm those that he did not wish to be harmed. When he passed, he told me this. 'Fifteen hundred years from now, a colt from another world would be blessed with the power of my fire, and use it to protect his loved ones!' At first I thought it was Naruto, but now I see that he was talking about you, Sasuke! You have been blessed by the king of fire!"

Everypony took some time to let those words sink in. Sasuke more so. But they all knew that one thing was for sure, they would need to band together to defeat a far greater foe, and save Equestria!

* * *

_**And so ends another chapter. So, what do ya think? Not bad, eh? I like it! Also if any of you have any suggestions for Sakura and Hinata's cutie marks, feel free to send me your ideas! Who knows, maybe I'll use one of your ideas for my story! Well, see ya later!**_


	8. Equestria Girls

_**Okay people, I've decided to skip ahead to Equestria Girls for this story, but don't worry! I still have a few surprises in store for the Equestria Girls saga, as I like to call it! But what you need to know is that some leaf ninjas that Naruto doesn't trust will follow Naruto and Twilight through the mirror. What kind of beat-down will there be? Let's find out! By the way, I got my own copy of Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, and I must say, I am impressed!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Equestria Girls Saga! The Arrival Of Enemy Ninjas!**_

* * *

It's been a month since Sasuke adopted Silver Spoon and earned his cutie mark, and they couldn't be happier. Having a daughter has really done Sasuke some good. Silver Spoon has helped to heal the many emotional scars her father has, and he's been training in the use of his white flames. Silver Spoon has also stopped bullying other colts and fillies that don't have their cutie marks altogether, much to Diamond Tiara's chagrin.

But there's trouble a brewin'! You see, Naruto and Twilight were needed at the Crystal Empire for an important summit that would be taking place, and Naruto had this gut feeling that something really BAD was gonna go down. And he ain't talking about Blueblood's attitude! They left Scootaloo under the watchful eye of Tsunade knowing full well that the elder mare was like Scootaloo's grandmother, so this would give the two of them some much needed bonding time. They had arrived at the Crystal Empire earlier that day with the Mane 5 and Sasuke who left Silver Spoon with Cheerilee as her foal sitter, and the two of them were kinda nervous.

"I'm telling you guys, something bad is gonna happen in the near future," said Naruto. "I can feel it in my gut!"

"I'm sure that there's nothing to worry about Naruto." Said Sasuke. But in the back of his mind, he too felt that something bad was gonna go down soon. And it isn't that candy empanada that Pinkie Pie had given him as a snack on the train ride. _'I never knew deep fried flour tortillas and dark chocolate went so well together.'_

"How ya feelin' 'bout all this, Twilight?" Applejack asked her long time friend.

"Well, I'm really nervous," said Twilight. "But I'm also really excited."

"Your nervoucited!" Pinkie interjected. "It's that feeling you get when you're so excited that you wanna jump up and down and go yay me!" She then curled into a fetal position. "But at the same time, you feel like you wanna hide in a cave, curl into a little ball and never, ever come out!" For some reason unknown to anyone, when Pinkie uncurled she made the same sound that the G1 Autobots and Decepticons make when they transform. How'd she DO that?!

They decided to ignore Pinkie's random banter, and kept going to the meeting hall. When they got there though, Sasuke was bowled over by a red and yellow maned blur.

**"SASUKE!"** Everypony looked to see an amber colored unicorn mare cuddling him. She had a curly mane and tail, both of which were colored in red and yellow stripes, and seafoam green eyes. On her flank was what looked to be a stylized setting sun with the top half being red, and the bottom half being yellow. This is Sasuke's mare friend, Sunset Shimmer, first apprentice to Princess Celestia.

"Hey, Sunset," said Sasuke with swirly eyes. "Have you gotten faster and stronger since we last met?"

Sunset didn't answer, but she did help him to his hooves once he snapped out of his daze. "What, I can't tackle glomp you for the first time since a month ago?" She asked playfully.

Sasuke shook his head at his mare friend's behavior before wrapping a wing around her. "Only you, my love. Only you."

Shining Armor arrived shortly after their little encounter with Sunset, and after a brief reunion with his little sister and brother-in-law, he escorted them to their rooms that would be used during their stay.

But later that night, a hooded figure made its way into the room Naruto and Twilight were staying in. Once they saw that the two Alicorns were asleep, they made their way to the vanity where Twilight's saddlebags rested. But just as they finished putting the saddlebags on, Naruto and Twilight sprung awake!

"Who are-" It was only then that Naruto notice the hooded figure was wearing his wife's bags. **"Hey! Give those back!"**

But whoever it was just ran off through the halls, but Naruto was trialling very close behind. He was determined not to lose those bags. Not just because they belong to his wife, but because the crown containing the element of magic is in those bags!

**"Halt, THIEF! Stop right there! That's far enough! Where do ya think you're goin'?!"** Naruto yelled as he stampeded after the hooded figure. After ten minutes of running, they came to a stop in a room that contained a strange mirror. The frame of the mirror was purple, and shaped like an oval. It also had jewels embroidered on the front of the frame. The mirror itself was about a few inches taller than Jiraiya when HE was still a human.

"Who do you think you are?" Naruto asked as both he and the thief caught their second winds. "Do you have ANY idea what it is that you've stolen?!"

The thief chuckled and spoke in a voice that was eerily familiar to Naruto.

"Oh, I know EXACTLY what it is I've obtained! And I'm gonna use it to secure my kingdoms supremacy!" The thief said removing her hood. Naruto gave a loud gasp at who this was!

It was a unicorn mare with an orange and green mane and tail, and a green fur coat. Her eyes were the color of a clear river, but they held this certain smugness and arrogance in them. Her cutie mark was a shield overlapping a lance. The shield also had three stars on was Lucy, the wielder of ANOTHER weapon of great power known as the Equestrian Lance.

"And now that I have it, it's time I depart for the other world!" Having said her piece, Lucy stepped through the mirror showing that it was a portal of some sort! All Naruto could do was stare in shock and horror. He had to tell the princesses about this!

_'I just hope we can stop her before anything else happens.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

_**French Narrator: **_"The next day..."

Naruto had just finished explaining what had happened the previous night to everypony, and to say they were shocked was a complete understatement.

"I had feared this would happen." Celestia said looking down. "With the element of magic in her clutches, there's no telling how much damage she'll do to that world AND ours!"

"But what can we do?" Naruto asked.

Celestia got a look of determination on her face. She started leading them back to the room with the mirror.

"Naruto, you and Twilight must follow Lucy through the mirror, get the crown containing the element of magic back, and bring Lucy to justice for her crimes!" Celestia said in a mode of seriousness beyond normal capacity.

"I'm going with them!" Everypony turned to see Sasuke looking determined. "I can't allow my best friend and his pregnant wife to go to some new world without backup! And something tells me we'll also need Spike's help in this adventure!"

Celestia nodded in understanding, and everypony continued toward the room with the mirror portal. Once there, Naruto and his entourage prepared to step through... At least until Luna stopped them.

"Wait," said Luna. "I must warn you. The portal will only remain open for three more moons. You all must get the crown and return before the moon reaches it's highest point in the sky on the third night, or you all will be trapped there for another thirty moons!"

They all took in the information before looking back at the mirror, determination clear on their faces. Without a second thought, Naruto, Twilight, Sasuke, and Spike stepped through the mirror! What awaited them was a mystery to just about all of them.

_**French Narrator: **_"On Ze Ozer Side Of Ze Portal..."

"Twilight... Twilight... Twilight, wake up!" Twilight awoke to the sound of her number one assistant calling her name. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she could easily make out a purple and green blob.

"Spike...? Is that you? Where are we?" Twilight's vision finally cleared enough to see her trusty K-9 assistant. Wait, what?! "Spike?! Are you a DOG?!"

"Seems like it. And, uh, well... You should just take a look at yourself." Spike said nervously.

"What are you talking abou-***GASP*!"** Twilight raised her forearms expecting to see hooves, but instead she found herself with human hands and FINGERS! She let out a scream before Spike slapped her across the face to get her to stop.

"Pull yourself together, Twilight! We can't do anything if you start freaking out!" Spike said in a stern voice.

"He's right, Twi. You need to stay calm." Came Naruto's voice from the other side of the statue. "And Spike, get off of Twilight's belly! You're squishing the kids!"

Spike did as instructed for fear of hurting his nieces and nephew. They both turned to see Naruto and Sasuke. They immediately recognized Sasuke, as they had seen his human form before, but they were shocked by Naruto's human form!

His hair was still spiky and blond, but it was longer and reached past his shoulders. His skin was tanned, and he had three whisker marks on both sides of his face. He was wearing a sleeveless white muscle shirt that clung to him like a second skin showing off his well muscled frame, and a pair of black shorts. He was also wearing a pair of black combat boots. Seeing how he looked now made Twilight blush furiously, even though she's already married to him.

Naruto reached a hand out to help Twilight up, which she gratefully accepted.

"Whoa! Whoa-oh-oh!" Twilight was not having an easy time balancing on just her back legs, but Naruto had told her that this was how humans as he called them are supposed to walk. He kept an arm wrapped around her waist to help her balance for a while. But they soon heard voices that Naruto DIDN'T want to hear ever again.

"So, THIS is where you've been hiding out all this time, Uzumaki. We've been looking for you."

They turned around, and Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. So did Sasuke's, but he also activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

In front of them was a group of leaf ninjas! The one who spoke was a man with long dark hair, white eyes, and wearing a combat kimono that was made for men. This is Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's 'father' and head of the Hyuga clan.

The next one is a man wearing the standard Jounin outfit, with the bottom half of his face from the nose down covered by a mask, and his headband was covering his left eye. He was also reading one of those 'Make-Out Paradise' books that Jiraiya used to write, before he moved on to writing novels that were strictly romance and adventure novels. This man is Kakashi Hatake, squad sevens former sensei.

Then there were three others with them that were easily recognized as Kiba Inuzuka and his ninja dog, Akamaru, Rock Lee, and Ino Yamanaka. _**(These guys are also dressed the same as in Shippuden.)**_

"What are YOU all doing here?!" Naruto asked dangerously as his eyes turned red with slit pupils and his whisker marks became darker and more pronounced. Sasuke, Twilight, and Spike noticed this and slowly backed away.

_'This is SO not good!' _Thought Sasuke.

_'Oh dear...' _Twilight thought to herself in worry for her husband.

_'He's pissed!' _Thought Spike.

* * *

_**Okay that's all for this chapter. Don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this one. First off, I'd like to thank Andrew2013 for telling me What Lucy's cutie mark is. Also, I'd like to hear from you readers what song you want Naruto and these leaf ninjas to sing in the next chapter. Personally, I was just gonna do 'who needs you' from the Land Before Time, but I'd like your input on the matter.**_


	9. Rap Battle Part 1

_**Alrighty, here's the newest chapter of Birth of Eclipse! Now I'm sorry to say, the Smackdown isn't going to happen just yet. But, the leaf entourage will get their butts handed to them by Twilight for some of the things they say! Not even Akamaru is safe! And also, after much thought, I've decided to use the Epic Rap Battles Of History: Al Capone vs. Blackbeard for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy seeing the horrible rapper, Killer Bee get Capwned!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic! But if I did, Celestia and Fluttershy would've stayed by Twilight's side at the wedding, and the others would've been heavily reprimanded for their actions!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Wrath of A Pregnant Woman! Naruto Out Raps The Killer Bee! Part 1**_

* * *

For about fifteen minutes, Naruto just stared them down, his anger and rage boiling to the point of a catastrophic eruption. Kakashi noticed the stare and instantly grew confused.

"What's all that anger about, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Don't you want to come back to the village, and become Hokage?" That's what he said before he noticed Twilight, holding her arms around her pregnant belly. "And who's the fat lady?"

"You talkin' to me?" Twilight asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uh oh," Spike said to Sasuke. "He called her fat."

"You talkin' to me?!" Twilight repeated with a vein bulging on her forehead.

"Yup," Sasuke replied to the dragon-turned-dog. "He shouldn't have done that..."

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" Twilight repeated louder this time with glowing red eyes.

"NOW you've done it!" Naruto said with an evil smirk.

"For your info, **I. Am. PREGNANT! RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"** Twilight let out a battle cry as she charged with reckless abandon. The leaf village entourage used a working scouter that they took from a Dragonball Z convention to measure her power level. Twilight was just BARELY held back by Naruto's loving embrace.

"Kiba, what does the scouter say about her power level?!" Kakashi asked the young Inuzuka. Kiba removed the scouter from his face and held it for a second.

"IT'S... 1006." Kiba said calmly.

"Wha-really?!" Kakashi asked, not believing his ears.

"Yeah! Kick her ass, Kakashi!" Kiba replied, not caring that Twilight was pregnant.

"So it seems she's not just pregnant, but she's a pregnant WEAKLING." Kakashi said with his usual lazy tone.

Twilight looked at Naruto with a look that said she didn't want him caught up in the crossfire.

"Okay!" Naruto said as he wisely let go.

And so, the beatdown of the pervert happens right now.

"I don't need to-**DAH! DOH! DUH! OOF! AHA-OW!" **The leaf crew was looking on in awe and fear at the sight of an elite Jounin getting his butt handed to him by a pregnant girl of all things. **"DAH! DOH! DAH! DOH! DOH! DOH!"**

"Hmmm, that doesn't seem right..." Kiba said as Kakashi was still screaming in pain as Twilight was literally breaking every bone in his body.

"Hey! My arm doesn't bend that way! MY ARM DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY! **(Sickening Snapping noise) AH, NOW IT DOES!" **Kakashi cried out in pain. Kiba then saw that he made an error with Twilight's power level.

"Wait, wait wait wait! KAKASHI!" Kiba said as Kakashi landed at his feet back first.

**"Oow! WHAT?!"** The cycloptic ninja asked, obviously in pain.

"I had the scouter upside down!" Kiba then took the scouter again. "It's over 9000! Rah...!" He said as he crushed the scouter.

"Why do you sound so bored?" Lee asked his teammate.

"Because, it's still not a threat." Kiba replied.

Ino decided to try and reason with him. "But-"

"To US! Besides, if we attack all at once, we can easily take Naruto back to the village! Kakashi just made the mistake of calling a woman fat." Kiba then winced. "Believe me, I've learned from personal experience to NEVER call a woman fat!"

Before they could attack though, Naruto got an idea. Thankfully, he still had access to his telepathy spell, and told his group about his plan before getting the other groups attention.

"Well, what if I were to issue a challenge?" Naruto asked.

This caught the 'retrieval teams interest. "We're listening..." Hiashi said, indicating for our hero to go on.

"I challenge you to a rap battle. You may choose any ONE ninja to represent you. If you win, I'll return to the village without a fight. But should I win, you are to leave me, and my friends and family alone, and NEVER come after me again! Do we have a deal?" Naruto asked reaching his hand out.

Hiashi may have been prideful, but he is not without honor. He shook the young mans hand. "Your ways of persuasion are simply uncanny... Deal!"

* * *

_**Okay, so the rap battle will be happening next chapter, followed by the actual Equestria Girls adventure! Sorry this chapter is so short, but don't you worry, I'm gonna try to make the next few chapters longer if I can! But for now, enjoy the new chapter! Oh, and before I forget... I also DON'T own the Dragonball Z TFS moment that happened in this chapter!**_


	10. Rap Battle Part 2

_**Itachi: "Now THIS is more like it!"**_

_**Twilight: "YOU?! Where is SaurusRock625?!"**_

_**Itachi: "I killed him, and ate his liver."**_

_**Twilight and Naruto: "...8^0"**_

_**Itachi: "Gotcha, didn't I?8^3 Just kidding, princess, the author is fine. He's just taking some time to learn the in's and out's of his new mobile phone. It's a Droid MAXX!"**_

_**Naruto: "Oh. Heh...phew! Don't do that, you really had us worried!"**_

_**Itachi: "So, Naruto, are you ready to put that pathetic excuse for a rapper in his place?"**_

_**Naruto: "Need you even ask? Of course I am!"**_

_**Twilight: "SaususRock625 doesn't own anything related to Naruto, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic! He also doesn't own the Epic Rap Battles Of History!"**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FANFICTION! Prince Naruto Uzumaki VS. Killer Bee!**_

* * *

The whole school had been told about it! A battle between two rappers happening right at THEIR school! Principal Celestia, and Vice Principal Luna arranged for the rap battle to take place in the auditorium so everyone could see and hear the two rap their best. The spotlight shined on the stage, and Principal Celestia walked up to the podium.

"Welcome students of Canterlot High School to the first ever High School Rap Battle!" She said getting everyone's attention. She then began her introduction of the competitors.

"In the white corner, weighing in at a whopping 345 pounds of pure muscle... The electric gladiator... The raging bull... The hidden cloud's ushi-oni... Killer Bee!"

The spotlight shone on Killer Bee, and he began to rap an intro... Badly might I add.

"Yo students! First I'm gonna float n' fly, like a buttafly, then I sting ya like a killa bee! **WHEEEEE!"**

Up in the stands, the human Rainbow Dash looked to her friends.

"Where'd this guy learn to rap, a bowl of coco puffs?" She asked. The others couldn't help but agree.

"And in the orange corner, weighing in at a staggering 245 pounds of pure muscle... The clever kitsune... The grinning warrior... The blue eyed fox of justice... Naruto Uzumaki!" Celestia introduced.

Naruto walked out wearing a costume that was a combination of Blackbeard, and Al Capone's clothing.

First up to rap was killer bee, but his rapping was so bad it's not even worth typing. After he was booed off stage, the music played, and Naruto began to rap as Al Capone and Blackbeard. Here he goes.

**Naruto: **_I come strapped with six pistols and a dagger! Walk under the black flag with a scallywag swagger! _

_Ain't no parrot on my shoulder, and no rings in my ear! I'm an irate pirate. Real swashbuckling buccaneer!_

_Beef with me? Please! I'm the high seas Caesar! My cold heart is many degrees beneath the deep freezer!_

_You're an obese greasy sleaze squeezing a diseased peter, that no skeezer would touch if she had fifty foot tweezers!_

_Don't start a war with me. You're not hardcore! I'll pimpslap those face scars of yours port and starboard!_

_Ya spent time in Alcatraz, I'm sure you were fine. If ya dropped the soap as little as ya drop dope rhymes!_

So far everyone was impressed with Naruto's performance. Even Vinyl Scratch removed her headphones so she could hear his awesome rapping. Naruto then began using Al Capone's lines.

**Naruto: **_I'm a busy man, captain crunch. I'll make this quick. Ruinin' pirates faster than Johnny Depp did! _

_I had syphilis yeah. Well you're a huge d***! With a scurvy ridden ship filled with bilge rat pricks!_

_I run an intricate criminal syndicate, so show respect, or get that tongue ripped out your neck and shoved right up your poop deck!_

_Slapping b**** ass teachers back since I was fourteen! You ain't a tough guy, my kids dress up like you for Halloween!_

_I'll use that fuse in your hat to light up you and your buddies then burn your sailboat down, and collect the insurance money!_

_Then maybe they'll find your bloated body dead and washed up on a beach. This is Capone rapping, and I'm cappin' this captain, capisce?_

Killer Bee couldn't believe his ears. This brat was totally pwning him, and wasn't even trying! The retrieval team looked at each other. One thing was certain, they weren't gonna win this thing.

**Naruto: **_Arr! The valentine's massacre brought your condemnation, but I'm gonna sink ya faster than your income tax evasion! _

_When I toss ya overboard like a mob abomination! So prepare to learn the Davy Jones locker combination!_

_Forty cannon off the Queen Anne, your gang can't stop it! I'll pilfer all your rum, and sell it back at a profit!_

_'Cause I'm a criminal legend with a badass name! You're a fat thug with an STD in his brain!_

Twilight was absolutely loving how her husband was handling things using rap instead of his fists. Plus, it's a catchy tune!

"Should we stop this yet?" Sasuke asked as he munched on popcorn from behind the curtain.

"No way, this is getting good!" Spike said as he drank some of his root beer.

"Who knew my husband was such an awesome rapper?" Twilight said as she took a bite out of a vanilla cupcake.

**Naruto: **_Come on, they chopped your head off, and they hung it from a rope! The only legend you left was your prohibition on soap!_

_I mean that rat nest beard's trapped so many crumbs, this bum could get marooned and still eat lunch for a month!I'm the emcee assassin slash like Edward Kenway! Rap so hard, call me Al...Dente. _

_Take your little sloop john b, and go home! Tell the land of lightning Killer Bee got Capwned!_

With the rap now over, everyone stood up in applause cheering their heads off. Some of the students and teachers even threw flowers at the young man. And Naruto ate up that praise like nopony's business.

"Thank you! Thank you very much! You're a fantastic audience! Thank you!" Naruto said as he walked off the stage.

The time soon came where everyone in the school, students and faculty alike began to cast their votes for who the better rapper is. There were some people who voted for Killer Bee out of pity, but they were the minority. Pretty soon, Principal Luna walked up to the podium holding the envelope that has the poll results. She opened the top, and read the results aloud.

"And the winner, with a total of 3,789 votes is..." Luna decided to pause for dramatic effect. It did what it was supposed to, as every student, and staff member was leaning on the edge of their seats in uttar suspense. The human Rarity was in so much suspense that she actually let the human Pinkie bite her nails when Pinkie ran out of her own nails to bite!

"...Naruto Uzumaki!" Luna declared with a smile.

Every student and teacher rose from their seats, and roared in thunderous applause. Even the retrieval team was clapping out of respect at least. But, they soon felt a familiar, and fear inducing presence behind them.

_'Oh please no...'_ They thought. All of them turned around to see Twilight behind them. And she was armed with a frying pan, and a butcher knife that she found in the school cafeteria.

"What was it that Naruto told me about all of you breaking your friendships with him all for the sake of power?" Twilight asked a little too sweetly. They all gulped in fear before Twilight began beating on them worse than Tsunade EVER could! Even Akamaru was given the beating of a lifetime! Their screams of pain and terror could be heard throughout even the afterlife!

_**(Itachi:We here at , do NOT condone animal abuse!)**_

_**(Naruto: ...We DO however find it hilarious when done to the Inuzuka clans ninja dogs!) **_

_**(Twilight: Also, no actual animals were harmed in the making of this chapter!)**_

Having done their part, our heroes met up with the Humane Five at the local cafe and teenage hangout. Naruto had just finished ordering a couple of milkshakes for himself and Twilight. They sat down at a table with the Humane Five, whom after a series of events that I can not accurately explain, have rekindled their friendship with each other. Now, they needed a plan to take down Lucy, and save everyone!

"So tell me, what do you guys know about Lucy?" Naruto asked. "Anything at all would be helpful."

"Well, we don't know much," said Applejack. "She used to be a sweet girl who was actually lots more timid than Flutters over here. But as time went on, she grew nasty, rude, and downright evil!"

"Well, we need a plan to get the other students to vote for Twilight to be our fall formal princess!" Rainbow Dash said with a raised fist...which accidentally hit Sasuke in the face and gave him a black eye.

"Ow..." Sasuke said as he held his milkshake to his now throbbing eye.

"Whoops," Rainbow said scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry, Sasuke."

"No problem," Sasuke responded dismissively. "This kinda stuff happens to me almost all the time."

A cartoon lightbulb suddenly appeared over Rarity's head. "Idea~!" She reached into her bag, and pulled out a cyan blue sweatshirt with a gold colored horseshoe that was facing sideways to look like a 'C' on the front. She also pulled out a headband that had what looked to be horse ears on top, and a sash with a horse tail on the back.

"Back when all of us were in our freshman year, we all used to wear these sweaters and headbands as a show of school spirit! Cheering on our beloved Canterlot Wondercolts!" Rarity said with a giddy voice. Everyone looked at her kinda funny, but she cleared her throat, and continued.

"I understand that it was Lucy who created this divide between the students," said Rarity in a somber tone. "But I know that deep down, we're all still Canterlot Wondercolts!"

Naruto picked up one of the headbands.

"Well, its your call, Naruto," said Sasuke. "Whataya say, chief?"

Naruto looked at the members of their group in sheer determination. "I say..." Naruto put the headband on his head. "...Game on!"

* * *

_**Itachi: "Man, this story is REALLY heating up! I'm surprised you're not embarrassed to be wearing that crazy get up, Naruto."**_

_**Naruto: "Well, I used to wear a bright orange monstrosity of a jumpsuit, so in comparison, its not as bad as you'd think, Itachi."**_

_**Twilight: "Well everypony, we hope to read some fantastic reviews from all of you! Until next time, enjoy!**_


	11. Be Prepared!

_**Okey dokey Loki, readers! I'm back! Didja miss me? Its now time for the newest chapter of Birth of Eclipse! Also, I'm gonna set up a poll for what Naruto and Twilight's son will be named, so be sure to leave your votes!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Cafeteria Song, And Be Prepared!**_

* * *

It was lunch time the next day at Canterlot High School, and all of the students were just going about their lunches hanging out with others of their specific student category. All except for eight students. While the boys were in position, the girls, except Twilight were wearing sweatshirts as part of their Wonder Colts uniforms. The girls soon put on their headbands, and gave the boys the signal. They started beating cups and lunch trays, and Spike started up the studio. They also began stomping, and clapping their hands. The girls also joined in. All the students turned to them, having noticed the commotion. That's when our heroes began to sing.

**The Girls: **_Hey, hey, everybody, we've got something to say._

_We may seem as different as the night is from the day, but you look a little deeper, and you will see,_

_That I'm just like you, and you're just like me_

_Yeah!_

_Hey, hey, everybody, we're here to shout that the magic of friendship is what it's all about!_

_Yeah we thought we were different as the night is from the day,_

_Until Twilight Sparkle helped us see another way!_

At this line, Applejack had removed Vinyl's sunglasses before she and the other girls resumed their crazy dance moves.

**The Humane Five, Naruto, and Sasuke: **_So get up! Get down, if you're gonna come around!_

_We can work together helping Twilight win the crown!_

_So get up! Get down, 'cause it's gonna make a sound!_

_If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown!_

**Pinkie Pie: **_Hey, hey, hands up now!_

_We're sending a message to the crowd!_

_Hands wave up, then come down!_

_We party together all around!_

**Rarity: **_Generous, Honesty,_

**Applejack: **_Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty!_

**Fluttershy: **_Twilight helped us each to see,_

**Rainbow Dash: **_All that we can be!_

**The Humane Five, Naruto, and Sasuke: **_So get up! Get down, if you're gonna come around!_

_We can work together helping Twilight win the crown!_

_So get up! Get down, 'cause it's gonna make a sound!_

_If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown!_

Naruto and Sasuke took the liberty of opening the doors for Twilight to come in, and she began to sing her part. To Naruto, his wife's singing voice was like a river of the sweetest honey.

**Twilight: **_I'm gonna be myself, no matter what I do~. And if we're different, yeah, I want you to be true to you!_

Naruto picked up a guitar and started playing as his wife sang.

**Twilight: **_If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside! We'll stick together, and start working on that school pride~!_

Pretty soon many other students put on their headbands and sashes, and began to sing and dance with our heroes.

**All Students: **_Jump up, make a sound, (Hey!)Stomp your hooves, turn around!_

_Start now, make a change! Gonna come around!_

Sasuke began to play the drums along with Naruto playing his guitar which really pepped up the song.

**All Students: **_Jump up! Make a sound! (Hey!) Stomp your hooves, turn around!_

_Canterlot Wonder Colts, help her win the crown!_

Little did any of them know, Lucy was listening in from outside the cafeteria, and she did not look happy. She looked over to her two henchmen, Snips and Snails, only to see them wearing Wonder Colt uniforms.

"Take those off! I've got a job for you two, nincompoops." Lucy told them as she whispered her plan to them.

Later that day, everyone had met at Rarity's house. Twilight and the gang had some very important stuff to tell them. Twilight stepped out from behind the changing curtain with a hand on her heavily pregnant belly. The kids had been kicking up a storm, and she really hoped they didn't hurt each other while thrashing around in there.

"You okay, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"The Fall Formal isn't going to happen tonight." Twilight said as she broke the news to the others.

**"What?!"** Pinkie cried out in confusion.

"It had to be postponed because Lucy had Snips, and Snails ruin all of Pinkie Pie's decorations!" Naruto explained to them.

**"What?!" **Pinkie yelled again.

"But the Fall Formal HAS to happen TONIGHT." Sasuke informed.

**"WHA-"** Pinkie would've yelled again, but Applejack covered her friends mouth before raising an eyebrow at the Equestrian Entourage.

Twilight let out a sigh. "You see..." She was about to explain, but Pinkie beat her to the punch.

"You guys are from an alternate world, and you and Naruto are the pony prince and princess there, and Sasuke is a human like us, but he's from another world parallel to your own except he's a shinobi, and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it, and you need it to power up five other elements in order to protect your magical world, but without it they don't work anymore! So you need to get the crown back by tonight or else the portal to your world will close, and you won't be able to get home for like a really, really, REALLY long time!" She said in one breath. Pinkie's friends looked at her like she was crazy, but Twilight, Naruto, Sasuke, and Spike's jaws fell right open. She took the words right outta their mouths!

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason." Rainbow Dash said.

"Nope. She's pretty much spot on." Spike said revealing his true self.

**"He can TALK?!" **Rarity asked with her hands on her head.

Spike took a few steps forward. "Oh yeah! In fact, where I come from I'm not even a dog! I'm a ferocious, fire breathing dragon!" Spike bragged standing on his hind legs. He went back to all fours, and smiled smugly.

"This is so amazing!" Fluttershy said uncharacteristically loud as she shoved Rainbow Dash, and Applejack out of the way. "Quick, what are you thinking right now?"

Spike looked confused as Fluttershy's smile got bigger before he walked over to Rarity.

"I'd sure like a good scratch behind the ears." He said to her.

"Gah..." Rarity said not used to the concept of a talking dog.

"Uh... Maybe later..." Spike told her.

"How did you know all of that?" Sasuke asked Pinkie.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie replied with a shrug, and a grin. Applejack broke the awkward silence that followed.

"Wait a minute! Twilight, you and Naruto are ponies?"

Twilight nodded.

"And you're a princess, and Naruto is a prince?" Rarity asked.

Again they nodded.

"And Sasuke, you're a ninja?" Applejack asked the young Uchiha.

"Former. The ninja life just wasn't my style in all honesty." Sasuke replied.

"That... Is... AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said. The others put in their own positive input, but soon there was a very touchy subject that had to be discussed. Principal Celestia, and her sister Luna walked in.

"But how will you defeat Lucy for the crown?" Luna asked. "Are you gonna have Naruto run for Fall Formal King, or something?"

Naruto looked at them all. "I feel I very well may have to." The others looked at him in confusion.

_Instrumental Opening For Be Prepared From The Lion King_

**Naruto: **_I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a warthog's backside._

_But thick as you are... PAY ATTENTION! My words are a matter of pride!_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking KINGS and successions!_

_Even YOU can't be caught unawares!_

As Naruto sang, everyone was listening intently to his words. It was blatantly obvious that he had a plan, but what was it?!

**Naruto: **_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news~._

_A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer..._

**Spike: **_And where do we feature?_

**Naruto: **_Just listen to teacher. I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues!_

_And injustice deliciously squared! Be prepared~~!_

"Yeah, be prepared! Ha ha, we'll be prepared..." Rainbow Dash said. "For what?"

"For the downfall of Lucy!" Naruto said dramatically.

"Why? Is she sick?" Rainbow asked.

"No fool, we're gonna beat her! But it won't be easy..." Naruto responded.

"But then, if Twilight becomes Fall Formal Princess, who will be her prince?" Fluttershy asked.

"It won't be a prince, Fluttershy." Naruto said. "There will instead be a KING!"

"But who-?" Rarity began to ask before Naruto interrupted her.

"I will be king!" He decreed. "Stick with me, **and you'll NEVER BE OPPRESSED AGAIN!"** This had caused all of them to cheer.

"Alright! Long live the king!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Long live the king!" The others joined in. **"LONG LIVE THE KING!"** They all then joined in on the song, principals included.

**All Others: **_It's great that we'll soon be connected... With a king who'll be all time adored!_

**Naruto: **_Of course, quid pro quo. You're expected... To take certain duties on board._

_The future is littered with prizes! And though I'm the main addressee... The point that I must emphasize is..._

_**YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!**_

By this time, Naruto had gone into his one tail chakra cloak as Kurama joined in on the song with his voice also coming from Naruto's mouth.

**(Human Five And Sasuke: **_So prepare for the coup of the century!)_

**K-Naruto: **_**So prepare for the coup of the century! Be prepared for the murkiest scam!**_

**(Twilight, Spike, Celestia, and Luna: **_Oooooooh... LA LA LA!)_

**Naruto: **_Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, those years of denial is simply why I'll..._

_Be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am! Yes my teeth and ambitions are barred..._

_Be prepared~~!_

**Kurama, Twilight, Sasuke, Spike, And Naruto: **_**Yes our teeth and ambitions are barred...**_

**All: **_**Be prepared~~~~~~~~! (Laughter flowing into the afternoon.)**_

* * *

_**Well, there goes the old neighborhood! Let's see how things flow from here on out! And please don't forget to send me your votes!**_


	12. Premature Birth

_**Here's the newest chapter of Birth of Eclipse! And I'd just like you to know that the poll for the name of Naruto and Twilight's son has officially closed. Now, this is the third to last chapter of the Equestria Girls Saga, and I think you're all going to be in for a big surprise next chapter. I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Premature Birth!**_

* * *

When our heroes reached the school's gymnasium, they gasped in shock. Everything was beyond ruined. Decorations were torn, balloons popped, the banner was destroyed. All in all, the place looked like the aftermath of a world war one battlefield.

"Ah can't believe this..." Applejack said looking at all of the party carnage.

"I knew those two were destructive, but they've never done anything like this before." Rainbow said holding up a banner fragment.

Naruto however went over to a nearby janitor's closet, and pulled out some cleaning supplies. Things like brooms, dustpans, mops, floor cleaners, and brushes.

"Well girls and boys, looking at it won't get it cleaned up! Come on," said Naruto. "If we all contribute to restoring the Fall Formal, we can get this thing set up before tonight and still have enough time to get ready!"

Music suddenly started to play out of nowhere, and more students began to pile into the gym ready to help restore this party to its former glory.

**Twilight: **_It's time for us to come together. It's the only way that things will get better! It's time for us to take a stand, so come on and lend a helping hand!_

**All: **_Fix it up! Yeah, help a friend! We'll get it ready by tonight! Mix it up! Yeah, help a friend! We'll come together in the end!_

Two members of the school's football team were having a hard time moving one of the heavier tables, but gained a look of shocked surprise when the saw Applejack moving one across the room with only one hand. This caused Twilight to giggle before stopping abruptly as she felt a kick that was stronger than most of the others.

**Pinkie and Rainbow Dash: **_It's time to show that we've got school spirit! Raise your voice, and let everyone hear it!_

We see Pinkie Pie using her extremely poofy hair as a broom to sweep up debris that was missed by the brooms. She looked over to see Naruto checking on his wife. She noted that Twilight seemed to be in pain.

**Rarity and Applejack: **_It's time to show that we're strong. So come on, everybody, sing along!_

Soon the others of the Humane five saw that something was wrong with Twilight. So, they just decided to let everyone else finish the song while they figured out what was wrong.

**All: **_(Look...) Look how we've all come together._

_(Things...) Things are just getting better!_

_(Look...) Look how we've all come together._

_(Things...) Things are only getting better, better, better, better!_

_(We... Will...) Fix it up. Yeah, it's alright! (Come... Tonight... Tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight!_

_(We... Will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend!_

_(Come... Together, together...) We'll come together in the end!_

_(We... Will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's alright!_

_(Come... Tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight!_

_(We... Will...) Mix it up, yeah, it's alright!_

_(Come... Together, together...) We'll come together, together now!~_

"Well done, everyone! The fall formal is back on for tonight!" Principal Celestia declared.

All of the students cheered hearing this.

"Don't forget to cast your votes for the Fall Formal Princess on your way out. Also, you will notice that there is a second voting box next to it. Cast your votes in that one as well." Celestia informed. That's when she and her sister noticed Twilight on the floor in pain. She also saw that Twilight was breathing very heavily.

"What's happening, Twilight? What is wrong?" Vice principal Luna asked.

Twilight managed to say two very serious words through her pain.

"It's time!" Twilight said through grit teeth. The pain was near unbearable, and the human versions of her friends were not making it any better.

"Can you try to hold them in?!" Pinkie asked.

"Can someone slap her for me?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash slapped Pinkie upside the head. "Done and done!" She said with a cocky smirk.

But now was no time to argue. One thing was certain... The babies are coming!

* * *

_**Well this is a fine kettle of fish. How will the birth of the children go in the human world? Will the leaf ninjas or Lucy try something deviously evil when the kids are born? Will Twilight live through the strain of giving birth to triplets? WHY am I asking YOU people?! Find out on the next chapter of Birth of Eclipse! This update is my Christmas gift to all of you! Merry Christmas!**_


	13. Scootaloo's Rage!

_**Okay, this is what everyone out there has been waiting for! It's time to get to the children's birth! Well, at least the first part of it. Also, some of you have been wondering what that funny feeling Scootaloo had in one of the earlier chapters was. Well, in this chapter, you'll find out! So now, here's the newest chapter of Birth of Eclipse! Also, for those of you who are wondering, going through the portal to the human world accelerated the growth of the children in Twilight's womb. I hope that clears things up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Still don't own Naruto, and I don't own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Anger Management! Time To Deliver The Packages Part 1!**_

* * *

Scootaloo had just got home from school, but she wasn't feeling so peppy like she normally did. That funny feeling in her belly had returned tenfold after Diamond Tiara's bullying at school for the fifth time that day, and she just didn't know what to do. Silver Spoon-Uchiha had stepped in to stop her, which was a relief to Scootaloo, but they knew that Diamond Tiara wouldn't give up so easily. It bothered Scootaloo and her friends to no end! Her depressed attitude had caught the attention of Zanza, who was sweeping the front porch of the orphanage that morning.

"Hey, Scoots," said Zanza. "Wanna talk?"

Scootaloo sighed knowing that she was never good at keeping secrets from Zanza. He was like her big brother, so he could read her like an open book.

"Diamond Tiara just won't stop her teasing! I've tried everything to block her out, but nothing works! I don't know what to do anymore!" cried Scootaloo as she buried her face in her hooves.

Zanza put an arm around the filly with a sympathetic look on his face. He knew what it was like to be the target of bullying. So he decided to help her out with a little advice.

"You know, I had the same problem with bullies when I was your age too." said Zanza.

"You DID?!" asked Scootaloo in shock.

"I certainly did! And you know what? I'm gonna give you some good old fashioned advice." said Zanza.

Music suddenly began to play out of nowhere, and Zanza began walking with Scootaloo to the CMC Clubhouse. He soon began to sing to Scootaloo some advice that was, in his opinion, pretty good advice.

_**Zanza: **__When your tummy feels all sticky and hot, like it's filled with bubbly goo. And those fuzzy, buzzy things inside your head make you sad and blue._

_Don't go around pretending that there's nothing wrong with you! When you feel that ick-ily prickly thing, do what what the fighters do!_

_**Scootaloo:**_ "What do you do?"

_**Zanza: **__We get ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-MAD!_

_**Scootaloo:**_ "How do you do that?"

_Musical Interlude_

_**Zanza: **__First, make your face all squinty and scary, don't raise up your head!_

_Hold your breath..._

_**Scootaloo: ***__Inhales*_

_**Zanza: **__...Until you're blue, and make your eyes turn red!_

_**Scootaloo: **__*Gasps*_

_**Zanza: **__Scrunch your nose up, wrinkle your snout like you just smelled something bad!~_

_Turn your smiley face upside down! That's the way you look when you're mad!~_

Zanza and Scootaloo were now standing outside of the barn of Sweet Apple Acres. Zanza was about to teach his surrogate little sister another trick to harnessing her inner rage. The lesson has now begun.

_**Zanza: **__Put your hooves on your hips! Wings flared! Stomp your feet in the dirt! Kick some rocks,_

_**Scootaloo: **__(kicks one a little too hard) _**"OW!"**

_**Zanza: **__But not TOO hard!_

_**Scootaloo: **__'Cause that can really hurt!_

_**Zanza: **__Pretend you are a Werewolf!_

_**Scootaloo: **__I could pretend I am my dad!~_

_**Zanza: **__Grumble, and mumble, and growl real loud! That's the way you sound when you're mad!_

The two were soon walking through Ponyville, and continued the song. Everypony else was busy with various jobs, and errands that they had, so their little talk wasn't causing anypony any problems.

_**Zanza and Scootaloo: **__If there's mad inside you, or sad inside you, you've got to let what's inside out!_

_**Zanza: **__Give a big old snort, and stamp your hooves! Raise up your voice, and shout! Say 'no!'_

_**Scootaloo: **__NO!_

_**Zanza: **__Say 'grrr!'_

_**Scootaloo: **__GRRR!_

_**Zanza:**__Say 'no!'_

_**Scootaloo:**__NO!_

_**Zanza:**_ '_Grrr!'_

_**Scootaloo: **__GRRR!_

"NOW you're angry!" said Zanza.

The two walked along to the part of the apple orchard that was infested with fruit bats, but they knew better than to intentionally disturb the flying mammals. Zanza was just about ready to give young Scootaloo her final lesson in channeling her anger. But first, he needed to give her a little brotherly advice on the matter.

"And once you get mad, you've gotta STAY mad! Don't give an inch!" advised Zanza.

"But, uh, what if I start to feel better?" asked an unsure Scootaloo.

_**Zanza: NO!**__You hold your grudge until they grovel!_

_**Scootaloo:**_ "Till they what?"

_**Zanza:**__Grovel!_

_**Scootaloo:**_ "Okay, I think that's enough lessons for-"

_**Zanza:**__And when you're really, really, really, really, really mad,_

_And you've got to let off steam,~_

_Take a deep breath,_

_**Scootaloo: **__(Inhales)_

_**Zanza:**__Throw back your head! Stand on your toes,_

_And _**SCREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!~**

_**(Tenderheart: **__Hm, hm, hm! Oh, he's mad at somebody.)_

"See?" asked Zanza.

Scootaloo didn't say anything at first. Mainly because she was knocked over by the force of Zanza's yell. She picked herself up, and dusted herself off before facing her older brother figure.

"I didn't know that getting mad could be so much hard work." said Scootaloo.

"Actually, it's not. The way I explained it just made it sound more complicated." said Zanza. "Come on, let's go get some milkshakes."

Scootaloo started to follow the older colt to Sugarcube Corner, but she couldn't help worrying about her parents. She knew that they were Alicorns, but there was still a chance that they could be taken down. Especially since her mom was pregnant. She really hoped that there was nothing bad happening on their end…

* * *

_**And it's done! Sorry for the late update, but I was busy working on some of my other stories. I really hope you like this chapter! As always, read and review! Flamers not welcome!**_


	14. I'M SORRY!

_**I'M SORRY EVERYONE! I'm afraid this story is gonna have to be rewritten! I just can't seem to get my mojo flowing for this story anymore, and after reading and rereading it several times, I just feel like this story is rushed too much. So I'm rewriting this story so that it's not quite so rushed and the chapters are longer than before. **_

_**But don't worry, the events that took place in this story, such as Scootaloo and Silver Spoon being adopted will still happen! I'll see you all when this has been rewritten, but now I'm off to write the next chapter of Ben 10, Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse.**_

_**Once again, I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS!**_


End file.
